Liburan ke Neraka
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Sequel of Wakareru? Liburan bersama keluarga Hiruma dan Kobayakawa! Ya-Ha! HiruMamo yang masih bertengkar, SenaSuzu dan kehamilan, SoraIzuYuta yang cinta monyet...kekeke Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1:One Night at the Devil's House

YA-HA….!

Yaaa… saia datang dengan janji yang lebih dari setahun lalu saia omongin… semoga aja masih inget ya sama Sora, Izumi, Yutaro, dan Yuya junior… buat yang lupa silahkan baca lagi Wakareru?-nya XDD

Ini cuma cerita ringan tentang keluarga Hiruma dan Kobayakawa. Gomen yang nunggu SenaSuzu, buat chap pembuka ini HiruMamo,, ehehe

saia berterima kasih banyak, buat yang udah ngikutin cerita ini, dari Devil Babysitter, Wakareru?, dan Shiawase. saia udah banyak baca fic yang bertema keluarga dengan pair HiruMamo. dan saia sangat berterimakasih karena banyak juga yang suka sama Sora dan Izumi, dan yang pasti... terima kasih banyak juga, karena Wakareru? menang di IFA 2011, bahagia banget rasanya, pokoknya saia mau ngucapin makasih karena selalu mendukung cerita ini, dan setia juga nunggu lanjutannya yang sangat lama ini.

HIIEEE... kata makasihnya banyak banget ya... ya udah kita mulai aja ceritanya..*buka tirai*

**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata **

**Pair: Sena Kobayakawa x Suzuna Taki **

** Youichi Hiruma x Anezaki Mamori**

**Genre: family, humor, drama**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning:Sequel of Wakareru?, OOC, OC, typo, gabungan dari fic Wakareru? dan Akuma Island*lagi*, gaje, abal, jelek, gagal, dan segala keburukan lainnya…**

**Happy Reading..**

**LIBURAN KE NERAKA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**One Night at the Devil's House**

* * *

"_Tadaima_…!"

Suara-suara malaikat kecil itu terdengar bergema di kediaman keluarga Hiruma. Mamori yang kini tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki berusia delapan bulan tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menyambut mereka.

"_Okaeri_… Sora-_kun_, Izumi-_chan_," ia tersenyum pada dua anak manis itu.

Si kembar kebanggaannya balas tersenyum. Bahkan Sora. Dia yang dulu sangatlah mirip dengan ayahnya yang menyebalkan itu kini sedikit berubah menjadi manis sejak memiliki adik.

"Halo… adik sialan," sapa Sora pada Yuya yang berada dalam gendongan ibunya. Oh… ternyata dia masih seperti Youichi. Memang benar-benar anaknya.

Izumi mengecup pipi Yuya yang tembem dengan gemas sementara Sora menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Kau mau membunuh adik sialanku, heh, adik sialan?!" hardik Sora tajam.

"Sudah, kalian berdua cepat mandi dan ganti baju, sebentar lagi makan malam," Mamori menatap dua malaikat itu lekat-lekat.

Sekali lagi mereka tersenyum. "Baiklah, bu," jawab mereka kompak lalu mulai berlarian menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya sayang, ibu mau menyiapkan makan malam, sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang… kau rindu padanya?" Mamori berbicara pada bayi mungil dalam gendongannya yang direspon dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Kalau sedang tertawa begini, dia benar-benar mirip ayahnya. Pelan-pelan wanita berparas cantik itu menidurkan Yuya kecil dalam _box_ bayi yang sengaja diletakan Youichi di ruang keluarga.

Sebentar lagi pria itu pulang dari latihannya. Mamori tersenyum kecil, ia harus segera menyiapkan makan malam dan air panas untuk mandi. Suaminya itu pasti sangat lelah.

"Istri sialan!"

Panjang umur. Pikir Mamori. Baru saja memikirkannya, Youichi sudah pulang. Mamori bergegas menemui sang suami. "_Okaeri_… Youichi!" sambutnya sambil menunjukan senyum paling manis.

"Hm," Youichi menjawab seperlunya sambil mengangsurkan _sport bag_ pada Mamori. Ia sendiri melepas sepatu.

"Kau mau makan dulu atau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Mamori. Sebuah pertanyaan rutin yang selalu ia ungkapkan saat Youichi pulang.

"Aku lapar, istri sialan. Aku harap kau masak makanan enak hari ini." Youichi menjawab, nada bicaranya santai dan tegas seperti biasa. Sebuah seringai yang makin membuat wajahnya terlihat tampan muncul di bibirnya. Satu tangannya merangkul bahu Mamori, sedikit menyeret istrinya itu masuk.

"Berikan salam dulu pada si jenius, dia kangen padamu tuh." Mamori menunjuk Yuya yang berbaring dalam box sambil menendang-nendang udara.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, aku tidak mau kalau bayi sialan itu mengompoliku lagi!" Youichi menggerutu sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Mamori yang terkikik pelan.

Sedetik setelah tawanya berrhenti, Mamori menyusul suaminya ke kamar. Ia meletakan _sprot bag_ milik Youichi lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengangkut masakannya yang masih hangat ke meja makan.

"Youichi, Sora-_kun_, Izumi-_chan_, makan malam sudah siap!" Mamori mengumumkan. Dan tidak lebih dari tiga menit, suami serta anak-anaknya sudah duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas." Izumi memulai pembicaraan.

Mamori yang tengah memberikan botol susu pada Yuya menatap putrinya dengan pandangan lembut. "Lalu?" tanyanya. Padahal Mamori tahu kemana arah pembicaraan putri kecilnya itu. Ia beranjak ke tempat anak-anak serta suaminya berada.

"Tentu saja liburan!" Sora menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

Ah, mereka memang tambah kompak. Pikir Mamori. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu melirik suaminya. "Bagaimana, Youichi?" ia meminta pendapat. Bagaimana pun, Youichi adalah orang sibuk yang selalu sudah mengatur jadwal kegiatannya sampai berbulan-bulan ke depan.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian inginkan, bocah-bocah sialan?" Youichi bertanya.

"Tentu saja liburan, ayah!" jawab Izumi dan Sora kompak.

"Sudah, sekarang kalian makan dulu, nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Kata Mamori mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Ia mengambilkan nasi untuk mereka dan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian keluarga kecil itu makan dalam diam. Sesekali terlihat Mamori mengecek Yuya yang 'tak jauh dari mereka. Memastikan kalau jagoan kecilnya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kalau pulau Akuma?" tanya Youichi setelah semuanya selesai makan.

"Uhuk!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, istri sialan?"

Pertanyaan Youichi itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Mamori tersedak. Ia menatap Youichi serta Sora dan Izumi yang tampak cemas. Baiklah, Izumi terlihat cemas, Sora biasa saja, sementara Youichi terlihat bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan soal pulau itu?" mata Mamori menatap _emerald_ kesukaannya sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Bukannya bocah-bocah ini minta liburan?" Youichi balik bertanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Pulau Akuma?" Sora dan Izumi memekik bersamaan.

"Maksud ayah, ayah mau mengajak kami ke sana?" tanya Izumi antusias.

Youichi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo ke sana!" seru Sora dan Izumi berbarengan lagi.

"Huuuuuwwwwwaaaaaa…..!"

Yuya kecil memekik keras saat mendengar seruan dua kakaknya. Dia pasti kaget. Mamori segera melesat dari tempatnya menuju malaikat kecil itu. Ia mengangkatnya perlahan. Yuya masih menangis dengan keras.

"Sayang, cup-cup-cup, maaf ya… kakak memang berisik, Yuya kaget ya?" Mamori menepuk punggung mungilnya dengan sangat lembut. Wanita itu merasakan Yuya beringsut ke dadanya, mencari perlindungan. "Ibu di sini sayang, jangan menangis lagi ya," malaikat cantik itu memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kepala Yuya sambil berjalan menuju anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Eeh… ?"

Mamori sedikit tercengang. Ruang makan ini sudah bersih. Tampak Youichi bersama Sora dan Izumi tengah sibuk di dapur. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Pikir Mamori, ia berjalan pelan dan mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Mereka sedang membereskan bekas makan malam tadi ternyata. Diam-diam wanita cantik itu tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, semuanya, kalian membantu pekerjaanku." Mamori menghampiri mereka sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Sudah seharusnya kau berterima kasih, istri sialan." Balas Youichi sambil menyeringai.

"Yaah…" Yuya menggeliat dalam gendongan Mamori. Sepertinya dia ingin digendong Youichi. Tangannya yang mungil seolah berusaha menggapai ayahnya.

"Yaah.."

Yuya masih mengulurkan tangannya. Ia berusaha lepas dari gendongan Mamori. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin bersama sang ayah. Tidak bertemu seharian ternyata membuat bayi mungil ini rindu pada Youcihi.

"Apa setan kecil sialan?" tanya Youichi sambil sedikit membungkuk. Menyetarakan tingginya dengan Yuya.

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan sialan!" Mamori mendesis. Meski ia tahu, berapa kali pun memprotes, Youichi tidak akan pernah mendengar.

"Ya… yaa… Yaah…." Tangan Yuya meraih kaos hitam yang dipakai Youichi. Ia lagi-lagi berontak dari gendongan ibunya dan memaksa masuk dalam dekapan Youichi.

"Dasar merepotkan." Youichi menggerutu sebelum akhirnya mengambil alih Yuya dari gendongan istrinya.

Mamori tersenyum kecil saat jagoannya itu tertawa renyah begitu Youichi menggendongnya. "Jangan nakal pada ayah ya sayang." Ia mengecup Yuya sebelum membantu Sora dan Izumi yang tengah mencuci piring. "Terima kasih banyak, sayang. Sudah, biar ibu lanjutkan. Kalian belajarlah." Mamori mengusap puncak kepala dua buah hatinya bersamaan.

"Kita benar akan berlibur ke pulau Akuma kan, bu?" tanya Izumi seraya mencuci tangannya.

"Yah… tentu saja." Jawab Mamori sambil mengangsurkan handuk kecil pada Izumi.

"Kita ajak Yutaro dan ayah-ibunya?" Izumi bertanya lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sora cepat. "Ini 'kan liburan keluarga, ngapain ngajak mereka?!"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Sora-_kun_. Mereka itu sudah seperti keluarga kita," Mamori menasehati. "Kita akan mengajak mereka." Ia melanjutkan sambil menoleh pada Izumi. Berusaha tidak memperdulikan cibiran Sora.

"Kuharap bocah itu tidak lagi mengganggunya." Sora menggerutu.

Mamori tersenyum maklum, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaran putranya. Tapi Mamori tidak menjawab, hanya mengacak rambut Sora pelan sebelum pria kecil itu menyusul ayahnya.

Izumi menatap Mamori. Matanya mengatakan ia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kakaknya.

"Kita akan ajak mereka, sayang." Ucap Mamori seraya tersenyum pada Izumi.

Putri kecilnya balas tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyusul kembarannya, menemui sang ayah dan adik tersayangnya. Membiarkan Mamori meneruskan pekerjaan.

Tidak sampai lima menit, pekerjaan Mamori sudah selesai. Ia melangkah ke ruang keluarga dan memperhatikan putra-putrinya yang tengah bermain, sepertinya mereka sedang lomba merangkak. Youichi sendiri tampak mengawasi anak-anaknya. Mamori tersenyum kecil. Ia jarang melihat wajah suaminya yang bahagia begitu.

Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan lalu menuju telepon rumah yang diletakan di pojok ruangan. Ia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Jemarinya yang ramping menekan tombol dengan lincah. Dan menunggu panggilan tersambung.

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan keluarga Kobayakawa."

Terdengar suara merdu yang sangat familiar di seberang telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Suzuna-_chan_." Sapa Mamori.

"Yaaa~! Mamo-_nee_… tumben telepon malam-malam begini? Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna dengan nada yang sangat ceria seperti dulu.

"Ahaha… tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian liburan." Mamori _to the point_.

"Kemana?"

"Pulau Akuma."

"HIIIEEEE!" Suzuna kaget ala Sena. Sepertinya kebiasaan itu menular.

"Eh…? Ke-kenapa, Suzuna-_chan_?" tanya Mamori yang sedikit terkejut.

"_Ano_… itu pulau apa ya?" tanya Suzuna balik yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal.

"Pulau pribadinya Youichi," jawab Mamori singkat. "Liburan musim panas nanti kita ke sana yuk?"

"YAAAA~~! Tentu saja! Aku ikut Mamo-_nee_!"

"Hahaha… Iya, kau harus ikut, Sena dan Yutaro juga…."

"Tentu… tentu… tentu…!" sahut Suzuna girang.

Mamori tersenyum lembut. "Suzuna, bagaimana kondisi janinmu?" Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pengumuman semuanya…! Saat ini Suzuna Kobayakawa tengah hamil lima bulan! YA-HA! Akhirnya keinginan Suzuna dan Sena keturutan. Tinggal tunggu saja sampai bayi mungil itu keluar dan menghiasi hidup keluarga unik tersebut.

"Ah… Iya Mamo-_nee_, semuanya baik. Seperti kata Mamo-_nee_, aku selalu rajin makan yang bergizi, minum susu juga teratur, beberapa pekerjaan dikerjakan Sena, _over protective_nya kumat akhir-akhir ini, dia maunya marah kalau melihatku bekerja terlalu berat. Padahal 'kan ini bukan kehamilan pertama. Tapi aku senang Mamo-_nee_."

Lagi-lagi Mamori tersenyum. Ia ingat bagaimana Youichi begitu perhatian ketika dia hamil. Ah, jadi pengen hamil lagi, biar dapat perhatian lebih dari Youichi. Pikiran Mamori mulai ngaco.

"Syukurlah," ungkap Mamori senang. "Dengan liburan kau juga bisa _refreshing_ ya, jadi tidak _stress_ dengan rutinitas."

"Cukup ngegosipnya. Wanita tua sialan!" sentak Youichi dari belakang Mamori.

Wanita itu menoleh manatap suaminya yang kelihatan tidak senang. "Aku hanya sedang membicarakan soal liburan itu dengan Suzuna-_chan_." Mamori memberi alasan.

"Tch! Kalau soal liburan ya liburan saja. Nggak usah bicara nggak penting lainnya! Kau menyuruh suamimu mengasuh anak sementara kau malah santai-santai ngobrol di telepon, dasar sialan!" sentak Hiruma.

Mamori baru akan menjawab saat Youichi merebut gagang telepon dari tangannya dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga.

"Heeh! Dengar ya, cebol sialan! Jangan ajak istri sialanku membicarakan hal-hal enggak berguna! Dia banyak kerjaan!" Youichi kembali menyentak. Kali ini pada Suzuna yang masih ada di seberang telepon. Setan itu hampir membanting telepon dalam genggamannya.

"Youichi! Kau seharusnya tidak berteriak pada Suzuna-_chan_!" marah Mamori.

"Tch! Tidak usah perhatian padanya!" jawab Youichi santai.

"SUZUNA-_CHAN_ SEDANG HAMIL! KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK MEMBENTAKNYA BEGITU!"

"Terus…? Kau pikir aku peduli kalau dia hamil? Dia 'kan hamil anaknya si cebol, bukan anakku." Lagi-lagi Youichi menjawabnya dengan santai.

"MAKA DARI ITU! SUZUNA-_CHAN_ ITU ISTRI ORANG! KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMBENTAKNYA!" amuk Mamori. "Minta maaf padanya!"

"Kau berlebihan istri sialan." Youichi melangkah menjauhi Mamori.

"Kau selalu saja menggampangkan semua hal! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan janinnya?!"

"Kau yang selalu menganggap semuanya rumit." Dengan itu Youichi resmi mengakhiri debatnya malam ini dengan Mamori. Pria itu melangkah pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Sora dan Izumi yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku mau belajar di kamar," kata Sora sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku juga," Izumi mengangsurkan Yuya dalam gendongannya pada Mamori sebelum menyusul kakakknya.

"Ya-yah…" Yuya berbicara dengan bahasa bayinya, tapi suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Yaaah…." Ia mulai merengek di gendongan Mamori. Ingin bersama ayahnya.

"Kau juga berhentilah merengek, ayahmu tidak akan peduli!" sentak Mamori yang kehilangan kontrol.

"Hik…."

Mamori bisa mendengar suara isakan kecil. "Astaga," ia bergumam pelan. Dikecupnya kening bayi mungil itu. "Maafkan ibu," ia berkata lirih. Air matanya menetes.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kobayakawa.

Suzuna memasang wajah bête saat mendengar teriakan Youichi dari ujung telepon. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat bahu, tanda kalau dia tidak peduli pada kata-kata Youichi.

"You-_nii_ itu sudah tua bukannya tobat, masih aja suka bentak-bentak orang. Padahal 'kan anaknya sudah tiga. Dasar You-_nii_, lihat saja, nanti dia akan lebih cepat tua disbanding Mamo-_nee_," Suzuna menggerutu sendiri. Ia menghampiri putranya yang tengah belajar di ruang keluarga.

"Maksud ibu ayahnya Sora-_kun_ ya?" tanya Yutaro yang mendengar gerutuan ibunya. "Ayahnya Sora-_kun_ memang menyeramkan ya, Sora-_kun_ juga, dia galak, tapi Izumi beda, Izumi itu cantik dan baik, Izumi-_chan_ malaikat."

"Heeh…Yuta-_chi_, kalau belajar ya belajar, jangan ngelamunin Izumi-_chan_ terus." Tegur Suzuna.

Yutaro merengut lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Sena… Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Suzuna sedikit berteriak.

"Iya Suzuna-_chan_, sudah selesai kok, hehe…." Sena kelihatan muncul dari dapur, tangannya agak basah dan wajahnya berkeringat.

Suzuna tersenyum kecil melihat suaminya. "Makanya, kau tidak boleh kalah lagi… jadi tidak dapat hukuman," Suzuna terkikik pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tanpa taruhan itu juga, aku pasti akan membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kau tidak boleh capek." Ungkap Sena yang duduk di samping Suzuna. Mengawasi putra mereka belajar.

"Apa… ayah dan ibu taruhan apa memangnya?" tanya Yutaro penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a…." jawab Suzuna misterius.

"Huuh… Menyebalkan!" Yutaro menggerutu lalu melanjutkan belajar.

Sena tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap perut Suzuna yang sudah mulai membesar. "Jagoanku sedang apa ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Lagi-lagi Suzuna tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya.

.

Kembali ke rumah sang setan.

Youichi meregangkan tangannya. Agak capek. Sudah dua jam ia bergelut dengan pekerjaan kantornya—sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang retail, yang memproduksi segala perlengkapan amefuto, dan juga merancang menu latihan tim nasional amefuto Jepang. Youichi melirik jam kecil di meja kerjanya, benar, dia sudah ada di ruangan ini selama dua jam dan Mamori belum masuk untuk membawakannya kopi.

_Cklek._

"Kau terlambat ist—"

"Ouh… Sayang sekali ya, aku bukan ibu." Sebuah suara kecil memotong ucapan Youichi. Pria kecil berambut coklat gelap itu melangkah masuk menuju meja sang ayah. Menghiraukan pandangan ayahnya yang kelihatan tidak senang.

"Mau apa?" tanya Youichi langsung.

"Bicara." Sora menjawabnya tegas.

Youichi menaikan sebelah alis. Ia membiarkan putranya terus mendekat sampai akhirnya pria itu naik ke pangkuan Youichi.

"Baik, kau mendapatkan perhatianku sepenuhnya, anak jelek. Ada apa?" tanya Youichi. Ia menyandarkan punggung di kursi kerjanya yang empuk sementara tangannya merangkul Sora.

"Ibu menangis," Sora memulai. Ia memainkan kotak rubik di tangannya dengan malas.

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya menangis. Apanya yang istimewa dari seorang wanita yang menangis?" Youichi mendengus.

"Dia marah padamu," kata Sora lagi. Pandangan matanya belum beranjak dari rubik, ekspresinya juga masih sama. Malas.

"Setiap hari juga dia marah," jawab Youichi enteng.

"Tch," Sora berdecak. Kesal dengan sikap egois ayahnya. "Berhentilah bertengkar, aku benci melihatnya." Ia turun dari pangkuan Youichi dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu di ruang kerja.

"Anak jelek sialan." Rutuk Youichi kesal. Ia bangun dari posisinya. Merapihkan beberapa berkas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Langkahnya pelan-pelan menyusuri seisi rumah. Mamori tidak ada di ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, halaman, sudah pasti dia dia kamar. Pikir Youichi.

Pria itu membua pintu dengan pelan. Di sana ia menemukan malaikat tercintanya tengah tidur sambil memeluk Yuya. Youichi mendekatinya, ia mengusap rambut berwarna unik milik istrinya perlahaan lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat ajaib yang mungkin tabu diucapkan oleh seorang Youichi Hiruma.

_"Gomen."_

Youichi mengangkat tangan Mamori perlahan, membebaskan putra kecilnya dari pelukan sang malaikat. Youichi menggendong tubuh kecil Yuya yang tengah tertidur dan memindahnya ke dalam _box_. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil anaknya dengan gerakan hati-hati agar tidak membuat buah hatinya terbangun. Sang Setan tersenyum kecil. Takjub pada makhluk yang tengah tidur itu. Tangannya terus membelai pipi tembem anak bungsunya dengan lembut.

"_Oyasumi_," Youichi berbisik pelan.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan setelah meninggalkan Yuya dalam _box_, ia membuka kaus hitamnya. Malam ini panas, padahal masih musim semi, mau pakai _AC_ juga tidak bisa sampai terlalu dingin, takut kalau Yuya akan kedinginan. Akhirnya Youichi melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela. Membukanya sedikit. Menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang wangi.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu, saat pertama bertemu Mamori, saat 'menembak'nya, dan terakhir, saat melamar malaikat itu. Matahari terbenam. Lagi-lagi di saat matahari terbenam. Padahal Youichi tidak merencanakannya. Tapi benar kata Mamori dulu, semua hal manis itu terjadi saat matahari terbenam.

Mata hijau setan itu terpejam. Menonton lagi saat ia dan Mamori berada di tepi jalan Sapporo, Hokaido. Mereka baru saja lulus kuliah dan berlibur bersama, melihat laut, dari tepi jalan yang cukup tinggi hingga bisa melihat hamparan laut. Waktu itu mereka berdua duduk di kap depan mobil yang Youichi sewa, pria itu memeluk pinggang Mamori dengan lembut, satu tangan lainnya menggenggam jemari Mamori yang bersandar di lututnya. Mamori sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Youichi.

Ah, masa-masa romantis yang begitu indah.

Saat itu, Youichi memakaikan cincin pada jari Mamori secara tiba-tiba, membuat Mamori kaget serta bingung.

"Menikah denganku, Mamori?"

Tidak ada seringai, tidak ada kata kotor, tidak ada paksaan. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat tulus dari Youichi. Meski pria itu mati-matian mengatakannya, menahan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mamori. Yang ada, wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Youichi dan membawa pria yang sangat dicintainya itu masuk dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan basah, karena Mamori menangis terharu.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan jawabanku."

Youichi menyeringai nakal dan mendorong Mamori pelan hingga merubah posisinya jadi tiduran di kap dan Youichi mulai merayap mendekatinya untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah sang malaikat.

_Greb._

Youichi sontak membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di belakang jendela dengan telanjang dada dan didekap seseorang dari belakang. Pria itu melirik ke bawah, ke tangan ramping yang memeluknya dengan erat dan hangat. Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau masih marah, heh?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus yang biasa.

Alih-alih jawaban, Youichi malah merasakan kecupan punggungnya.

"Tch, dasar wanita tua agresif!" gerutunya. Ia melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya lalu berbalik, menatap wajah cantik istri yang sangat ia cintai. "Masih marah?"

Istrinya menggeleng.

"Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyerangmu," Youichi menyeringai jahil sambil menutup dan mengunci jendela.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Mamori hampir memekik.

"Ssstt… Pelankan suaramu, istri sialan, atau kau mau malam kita terganggu gara-gara setan itu bangun?" Youichi berbisik pelan di telinga Mamori.

Wajah wanita itu memerah. Tapi ia menurut saja saat Youcihi menuntunnya ke tempat tidur. Ia merapat ke pelukan Youichi lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Youichi yang membuat Mamori kembali membuka mata.

"Sejak kau masuk," Mamori menjawab. "Aku dengar kau minta maaf, aku tahu kau memindah Yuya dan terus-terusan memperhatikannya, aku juga melihatmu melamun."

Youichi mendengus. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Mamori mengetahui semua tindakannya.

"Maafkan aku Youichi, mungkin kau benar. Aku keterlaluan ya…."

"Kau memang keterlaluan, cuma gara-gara si cebol itu. Kau lupa dulu dia pernah pakai _in-line skate_ waktu hamil? Dia itu tidak waras, jadi kalau aku berteriak padanya dia tidak akan peduli."

Mamori terkikik pelan. Ia tentu saja ingat, saat Suzuna meluncur dengan ceria menggunakan_ in-line skate_ seperti biasanya. Padahal saat itu dia sedang hamil enam bulan. Gara-gara itu Mamori dan Sena jadi panik setengah mati. Khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan Suzuna.

"Kau benar, dia 'kan _super women_," celetuk Mamori.

"Tch, enggak berguna ngomongin dia. Cepat tidur." Youichi mulai memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mamori. Ia sangat menikmati masa-masa seperti ini. Berdua saja dengan Mamori, memeluknya erat semalaman, Youichi tidak akan pernah bosan pada rutinitasnya ini. Pria itu akhirnya larut dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

"Oh… jadi hari ini kau akan pulang terlambat ya?" Mamori mengulang pernyataan suaminya tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya memakaikan Youichi dasi.

"Hm, pulang kerja aku mau rapat sama si rambut liar sialan, cebol sialan, dan mata merah sialan."

"Buat apa kau mengumpulkan para _Eyeshield_?" Mamori mengernyit. Ia merapihkan kerah kemeja putih yang dipakai suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa, soalnya cuma tiga idiot itu yang punya waktu senggang nanti sore."

"Oh… Baiklah, sudah selesai." Mamori tersenyum. Ia melangkah ke _box_ bayi tempat Yuya tiduran dan mengangkat bayi mungil itu. "Lihat sayang, ayahmu tampan 'kan?" tanyanya pada Yuya.

"_Iieiieiie_…." Jawab Yuya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa…? Tidak? Ah, iya, habis… Yuya 'kan lebih tampan dari pada ayah ya?" goda Mamori menahan senyum mendengar suara putranya.

"Keh, dasar setan kecil sialan. Awas kau, tahu rasa kalau aku tidak membelikanmu susu!" jawab Youichi.

Yuya malah menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa girang melihat wajah seram sang ayah.

"Setan kecil…? Kalau Yuya setan kecil, kau apa? Setan tua?" celetuk Mamori.

"Huuh!" Yoiuichi mendengus. "Dasar istrinya setan!"

Mamori tertawa lepas mendengar ledekan suaminya.

Dari kejauhan si kembar Sora dan Izumi saling pandang melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah akur lagi pagi ini. Sora mengangkat bahu saat Izumi menaikan alis.

"Paling mereka sudah baikan," ujar Sora. Ia melangkah lebih dulu menghampiri orang tuanya. "_Ohayou_~!" sapanya.

"Yayou…Yayou…." Yuya menirukan.

"_Ohayou_ ayah, ibu…!" sapa Izumi ceria.

"_Nee_….chang…."

"Iya adik manis… _ohayou_!" Izumi merebut Yuya dari gendongan ibunya dan menciuminya dengan gemas.

"Ohayou anak-anak, ayo… sarapan dan berangkat sekolah." Komando Mamori setelah mengucapkan salam. Ia mengajak keluarga kecilnya sarapan pagi sebelum mulai aktivitas mereka.

Hari-hari yang ceria, dengan cinta dan pertengkaran. Sepertinya baik Youichi maupun Mamori, masih akan terus bertengkar sampai mereka bosan suatu saat nanti. Atau mungkin malah mereka tidak akan pernah bosan untuk bertengkar?

**Tsuzuku**

****itulah chap pembukanya...semoga cukup ya..hehehe... besok kita akan lihat hebohnya liburan 'neraka' dua keluarga unik ini ya...

oke, arigatou gozaimasu...udah sempetin baca, dan mohon reviewnyaaaaaa... XDD


	2. Chapter 2: SHOOPING! YA-HA!

Ya ya ya! Minna~~

Dihari special ini… saia mau ngucapin makasiiiih banyaaaakk…..buat semua yang udah mendukung saia sampai sejauh ini, senpai-senpai yang udah pada menghilang dari FESI, yang mengajarkan saia cara menulis yang benar, teman-teman author seperjuangan, dan para reader yang selalu setia mengikuti cerita saia, dan memberikan review… arigatou gozaimasu minna~ XD

Makasiih buat **Yuuki Hiruma, VEnomouSakuRa, Kuro Nami, Yurika Hiruma, LalaNur Aprilia, Hyou** **Hyouichiffer,** dan **Luchia Hiruma** yang udah review chapter 1, udah saia bales lewat PM. Dan buat yang ga log in…

**Kawaii akumayuu**: yaah… mereka memang aneh, dan jangan kaget dengan keanehan lainnya setelah kamu ikuti cerita ini…kekeke! waah…? Jempol siapa aja itu? Makasiiih banyaak..

**Reiza Cloud**ley: YAAAA…. Makasiih banyak! Ini udah update XD

**Yougel1666**: ahaha… makasiih, makasiih banyak…sudah baca Wakareru?#promosi*dor* ini lannjutannya yaa…

**Guest**: Kekekeke… iya, Suzuna emang hebat! XDD ini dia lanjutannya….

**Hiruma Hikari**: iya, ini udah lanjut…makasiih ya

**NHL**: ehehehehe… gomen, gomen, ini niih… udah update XD

Yosh! Segitu dulu ucapan terima kasihnya…sekarang, selamat menikmati persembahan dari saia…

**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair: Sena Kobayakawa x Suzuna Taki**

**Youichi Hiruma x Anezaki Mamori**

**Genre: family, humor**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning:Sequel of Wakareru?, OOC, OC, typo, gabungan dari fic Wakareru? dan Akuma Island*lagi*, judul sama cerita ga nyambung, gaje, abal, jelek, gagal, dan segala keburukan lainnya…**

**Happy Reading..**

**LIBURAN KE NERAKA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**SHOOPING! YA-HA!**

* * *

Hari minggu yang sangat damai di kediaman Kobayakawa. Pagi ini mereka baru saia menyelesaikan sesi sarapan, tampak Sena dan Suzuna tengah sibuk di dapur untuk membersihkan bekas sarapan mereka. Sebetulnya, Suzuna sudah melarang Sena untuk membantu, tapi sepertinya _Runningback_ Kecepatan Cahaya itu tidak ingin sang istri yang tengah hamil terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan rumah, maka pagi ini pun ia membantu lebih dari sebagian tugas Suzuna. Dan tentu saja wanita yang selalu ceria itu menerima bantuan suami tercintanya dengan senang hati.

Sementara pasangan itu sibuk di dapur, putra sulung mereka—Yutaro malah asik main video game di ruang keluarga. Game _American Football_. Dan calon _Eyeshield_ 21 di masa depan itu tampak sangat serius dengan permainannya. Matanya fokus menatap layar tv di depannya sementara tangannya dengan lincah memainkan _joystick_.

_"TOUCHDOWN!"_ teriaknya penuh kemenangan saat timnya berhasil memperoleh _touchdown_.

"Yuta-_chi_, jangan berisik!" teriak Suzuna dari dapur.

"Iya, ibu, _gomen_!" jawab Yutaro lalu kembali fokus pada game.

Sedangkan Suzuna hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putranya. Ia melirik sang suami yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring. "Ne, Sena. Hari ini aku dan Mamo-_nee_ akan pergi ke Venus Fort, di sana sedang ada _Morning Sale Festival_, dan tentu saja kau juga Yuta-_chi_ harus ikut!"

"He?"

"Soalnya You-_nii_ juga ikut. Dan mereka akan datang…." Suzuna melirik jam di dinding ruangan sebelah. "Lima detik lagi."

"HIIIIEEE…..!"

_DUAR!_

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE…!"

"TERORIS!" jerit Yutaro yang tengah asik main game. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu segera lari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"CEBOL-CEBOL SIALAN! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KUBAKAR RUMAH SIALAN KALIAN!" terdengar suara setan dari arah luar.

"_Mou!_ Youichi-_kun_! Jangan berisik, ini masih pagi!" lalu suara malaikat.

Suzuna kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut. Ia menarik tangan Sena yang masih _shock_ untuk menemui tamu mereka. Ia juga memberikan isyarat pada Yutaro yang tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja untuk keluar dan menyapa teman-temannya.

"You-_nii_! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut!" protes Suzuna saat ia dan Sena tiba di luar.

"Cih!" Youichi menodongkan _bazooka_nya kearah suami-istri di depannya. "Cepat berangkat, cebol-cebol sialan!"

"Iya, iya, tapi aku baru saja memberitahu Sena, jadi kalian tunggu kami bersiap dulu ya. Ayo masuk." Ajak Suzuna.

"Cih! Dasar tidak disiplin! Bukannya kau bilang sama istri sialanku berangkat jam delapan?!"

"Iya, You-_nii_, _gomen_." Ujar Suzuna yang sepertinya tidak berniat minta maaf.

Youichi mencibir lalu langsung masuk rumah kecil milik keluarga Kobayakawa itu tanpa permisi. Melewati si kepala keluarga yang masih_ shock_ dengan kedatangan tamu 'tak terduga ini.

"Maaf mengganggu pagimu yang damai, Suzuna-chan, Sena," ucap Mamori seraya masuk mengikuti dua adikknya.

"Nggak usah minta maaf begitu, istri sialan!" seloroh Youichi.

Sora dan Izumi menggeleng prihatin melihat kelakuan orang tua mereka.

"Kalian kayak anak kecil!" cibir Sora yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Mamori dan Izumi.

Keluarga Hiruma akhirnya menunggu persiapan Sena dan yang lain. Padahal kemarin Suzuna dan Mamori sudah janjian akan berangkat pagi. Tapi ternyata masih harus menunggu. Youichi menggerutu dan Mamori terus menasehatinya, sementara anak-anak mereka diam memandangi seisi rumah dengan wajah bosan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan akhirnya dua keluarga itu siap untuk berangkat. Mereka masuk ke mobil putih yang Youichi bawa. Di bangku paling belakang, Sora, Izumi dan Yutaro, setelah Sora dan Yutaro berebut duduk di samping Izumi—yang dimenangkan oleh Sora karena berhasil menyeret Izumi duduk di dekat jendela, ia di tengah, dan Yutaro di sampingnya. Setan kecil itu tersenyum girang.

Di tengah tentu saja pasangan Sena dan Suzuna. Meski Mamori menawarkan diri untuk menemani Suzuna, tapi akhirnya dia menuruti kemauan Suzuna yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di samping Youichi yang berada di belakang kemudi. Entah Suzuna yang ingin berduaan dengan Sena atau dia ingin melihat, mungkin akan terjadi hal yang romantis kalau Mamori dan Youichi duduk bersebelahan. Meski sebenarnya, tidak aneh kalau itu terjadi. Mereka 'kan sudah menjadi suami-istri yang sah.

"Ayayaya….!" Yuya hampir melompat dari gendongan Mamori. Kelihatannya ia senang pagi ini, meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang orang dewasa rencanakan, ia merasa ini akan menyenangkan. "Buumm… aya... buuuum!" celotehnya seperti menyuruh Youichi untuk segera menjalankan mobil.

"Ck! Iya, iya, kau diamlah, bayi sialan! Bisa-bisa kau jatuh!" jawab Youichi. Ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

"Buuuuumm…." Yuya menirukan suara mesin mobil.

Mamori yang masih sibuk menenangkan Yuya hanya tertawa pelan. "Sayang, duduk yang manis ya," ucapnya sambil membawa bayi mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Tapi Yuya tetap saja berontak dengan menendang-nendang udara dan terus menggeliat dalam dekapan Mamori.

"Ahaha… Yu-_chan_, dia memang penuh semangat!" komentar Suzuna.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Yu-_chan_?!" sentak duo Hiruma, Youichi dan Sora.

"Ahaha…" Suzuna tertawa garing sementara Sena yang ada di sampingnya _sweatdrop_. "_Gomen_." Ucap Suzuna pelan.

"Tapi, Yuya memang lucu! Aku jadi ingin adik cepat lahir. Bisakah adik lahir lebih cepat, ibu?" Yutaro memajukan dirinya untuk melihat ibunya yang duduk di depan.

"Bisa, cebol sialan!" celetuk Sora.

Sedetik kemudian Izumi menusuk rusuk Sora dengan sikunya. Gadis cilik itu melotot galak pada Sora, sementara Sora memutar bola matanya dengan tampang bosan.

"Kau harus bersabar, Yutaro-_kun_. Tidak akan lama kok." Sena mengusap rambut coklat putranya.

"Ah… aku tidak sabar! Pasti ada adik itu menyenangkan, bisa bermain bersama!"

"Enggak menyenangkan, cebol sialan! Ayah dan ibu sialanmu akan lebih menyayangi adik sialanmu dari pada kau, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dan melupakanmu!" Sora seperti mengucapkan mantra yang langsung membuat Yutaro mematung. Pria kecil itu nyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi taring turunan ayahnya. Ia kelihatan sangat senang.

"Sora-_kun_!" Sentak Izumi, Mamori, dan Suzuna kompak.

"Kekekekeke… memangnya kau mengalami itu, bocah sialan?!" tanya Youichi yang tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Yutaro-_kun_. Ayah dan ibu selalu menyayangi kami meskipun ada adik, malah semuanya jadi menyenangkan." Izumi berusaha mengembalikan semangat Yutaro.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Yuta-_chi_!" kali ini Suzuna yang bicara.

"Sial! Bahkan ayah tidak mendukungku!" gerutu Sora yang kelihatan kesal. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok dan menggelembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

"Imutnya kakakku…." Goda Izumi sambil mencubit pipi Sora.

"Aaw! Hentikan!" Sora menepis tangan adiknya dengan kasar. Ia menatap Yutaro yang sejak tadi menatapnya. "Apa lihat-lihat?!" sentaknya.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau itu tenang sebentar saja?!" bentak Izumi yang sepertinya mulai malas dengan tingkah Sora.

"Cih!" Sora hanya mendesis sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

* * *

Youichi memarkirkan mobilnya di lokasi parkir VIP. Begitu mesin mobil mati. Mereka segera turun dengan teratur. Termasuk anak-anak yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar. Mereka melompat keluar mobil sambil berteriak senang.

"Venus!" seru mereka girang.

Biar bagaimanapun, Venus memang sangat luar biasa. Dekorasi yang indah dan megah, membuat mereka seperti pergi ke negeri lain.

"Kita ke _game center_!" seru Izumi.

"Kita buat bangkrut _game center_-nya!" lanjut Sora penuh semangat.

"Aku ikut!" sambung Yutaro. "Pokoknya kemana pun Izumi-_chan_ pergi, aku ikut!"

"Apa maksudmu, bocah sialan? Kau mau ikut juga kalau adik sialan ini ke kamar mandi? Kekekekeke!"

"_Mou!_ Sora-_kun_… Jelek!"

"Begitulah mereka," Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak-anak.

Memang sih, Sora dan Yutaro kadang meributkan hal-hal tidak penting. Tapi lebih dari itu mereka tetap berteman, dan para orang tua menyadari hal ajaib itu.

"Youichi-_kun_, tidak usah," Mamori menahan Youichi saat pria itu akan mengeluarkan kereta bayi.

"Kau akan membutuhkannya, Istri sialan." Ujar Youichi sambil menatap Mamori dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuya kugendong saja. Bahaya kalau sampai aku melupakannya saat aku sibuk belanja kalau dia di kereta."

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai hal sialan seperti itu terjadi!" ancam Youichi serius.

Mamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum garing. "Makanya, aku gendong dia saja." Jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, " Youichi mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu menutup pintu belakang mobilnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya terkunci, ia menatap rombongannya. "Ayo masuk," ia member komando.

Mereka semua mulai masuk ke Venus Fort. Tempat ini memang menjadi _favorite_ masyarakat Jepang untuk berbelanja sambil memanjakan diri. Karena Venus benar-benar luar biasa. Dekorasi, tata lampu, aksesori, segalanya tampak megah. Suzuna dan Mamori sendiri sudah sangat sering mengunjungi Venus Fort sejak mereka masih gadis untuk sekedar jalan-jalan bersama.

"Nah, Youichi-_kun_, Sena, kami titip anak-anak ya… Jaga mereka. Kami akan kembali setelah acara _Morning Sale_ selesai." Ujar Mamori saat mereka tiba di loby Venus Fort yang super luas dan megah.

Youichi menaikan alisnya. Ekspresinya seperti sudah siap untuk protes.

"Eh, jadi itu tujuan kalian mengajak kami?" tanya Sena.

"Yaaa… Tentu saja, suamiku yang baik! Kau dan You-_nii_ jaga anak-anak ya… Daaaah!" Suzuna segera menyeret Mamori menjauh, menuju lokasi Morning Sale.

Mamori sendiri hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dua wanita itu memang gila belanja.

"Te-terus, kita bagaimana, Hiruma-_san_?" Sena mendongak untuk melihat Youichi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku mau ke _Hell Sport_." Jawab Youichi yang kemudian melangkah menjauh.

"Hiiiieeee…. Terus mereka bagaimana?!" pekik Sena.

"Bukan urusanku." Youichi hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ck! Ayah sialan, berikan aku uang!"

Suara Sora akhirnya berhasil mengambil perhatian Youichi. Pria itu berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh dan menatap putranya.

"Kau mau kemana, bocah sialan?" tanya Youichi. Ia menatap tajam putranya.

_"Game center."_

Youichi menaikan sebelah alisnya, tapi ia tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menyerahkan tiga lembar ¥1000 pada Sora.

"Hiiiii….!" Sena memekik melihat nominal yang diberikan Youichi pada anaknya.

"Pergilah." Nada bicara Youichi tampak malas dan terkesan mengusir anaknya.

Sora mengangguk. Ia lalu bergabung dengan Izumi dan Yutaro yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikannya. Pria kecil itu menyeringai lalu menyeret Izumi dan Yutaro menjauh.

"Eh… mereka?" Sena menunjuk anak-anak sambil menoleh pada Youichi. Seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Biarin aja, kau ikut aku." Youichi lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Sena.

"Hi-Hiruma-_san_, tunggu!" Sena akhirnya mengejar langkah Youichi sebelum ia hilang di sini. Sepertinya mengikuti Youichi adalah pilihan terbaik karena sepertinya Sora bisa diandalkan dalam urusan menjaga Izumi dan Yutaro.

Kedua pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah _showroom_ yang didominasi warna hitam, di etalasenya terpajang _mannequin_ dengan seragam _amefuto_ lengkap. Di atas pintu masuk terpampang huruf-huruf besar berwarna merah dengan aksen tetasan darah yang membentuk tulisan _"Hell Sport"_. Inilah salah satu toko olahraga milik Komandan Neraka Hiruma Youichi.

_Hell Sport_ memproduksi sendiri barang-barangnya dalam perusahaan bernama _Hell Corporation_ milik Hiruma Youichi. Nama yang terlalu aneh. Tapi meskipun begitu, peminat barang-barang terutama keperluan olah raga merk_ "Hell"_ sangat banyak. Barang produksinya bukan hanya dipakai oleh para tim di Liga Pro, tapi juga mahasiswa dan murid SMA. Sebagian bahkan sudah diekspor keluar negeri seperti Amerika. _Hell_ juga bukan cuma untuk pemain _amefuto_, karena banyak barang yang bisa dipakai oleh mereka yang bukan olahragwan. Selain _amefuto_, _Hell_ juga memproduksi perlengkapan olah raga lainnya yang peminatnya tidak kalah banyak.

"_He-he-hell Sp-spo-sport_… kenapa lebih mirip rumah hantu, daripada toko olah raga?" Sena meracau tidak jelas saat melihat Showroom itu.

"Kekekeke…!" Youichi hanya terkekeh dan melangkah masuk tempat itu. Ia melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya dan membungkuk penuh hormat padanya.

"Hiruma-_sama_, selamat datang." Sapanya sambil terus membungkuk.

"Hm, ya… kepala toko sialan. Aku butuh beberapa perlengkapan buat latihan." Kata Youichi sambil kembali melihat sekeliling.

"Baik, anda bisa pilih, Hiruma-_sama_." Pria itu kembali membungkuk sebelum beranjak agar bos besarnya bisa memilih dengan lebih leluasa.

"Cebol sialan, kau pilih perlengkapan buat mengganti kerusakan kemarin." Komando Youcihi.

"Baik, Hiruma-_san_." Sena lalu mulai mengamati sekeliling. Ada banyak pilihan bola_ amefuto_. Menurut penjaganya, semuanya berbeda, dari yang biasa dipakai di liga internasional, untuk standar SMA sampai untuk latihan dan untuk pemula. Sena hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mendengarkan penjelasan penjaga toko yang melayaninya.

Ia lalu beralih melihat deretan helm_ amefuto_. Ada juga yang memakai _Eyeshield_. Pria itu meraihnya, memandangi benda itu dengan seksama, dan mendadak kenangan usang bertahun-tahun silam kembali berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

_"Mulai sekarang, code name-mu adalah _Eyeshield_ 21!"_

Sena ingat bagaimana awalnya ia memakai helm ini, bermain _amefuto_ di lapangan, seperti sebuah mimpi yang bahkan tidak berani ia lihat dalam tidur. Tapi, pertemuannya dengan Youichi, setan licik yang penuh ketegasan dan perhatian itu membuat kehidupannya berubah.

Youichi seperti menebarkan keajaiban dalam hidupnya dan semua anggota _Devil Bats_. Tidak ada lagi manusia yang punya kehebatan seperti pria itu. Mungkin, jika hari itu Youichi tidak memaksanya bermain, dia tidak akan jadi Sena Kobayakawa yang sekarang. Yang menjadi_ ace_ dalam tim besar _amefuto_ di X Liga, Tokyo_ MVP_, bahkan _Eyeshield_ 21 yang terkenal di Amerika. Semua ini adalah jasa Youichi Hiruma. Meski setan itu tentu saja tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Hiruma-_san_," panggil Sena pelan.

"Apa, cebol sialan? Aku menyuruhmu buat cari perlengkapan latihan, bukannya melamun!" sahut Youichi sarkastis.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sena yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan Youichi.

Youichi sendiri akhirnya melirik Sena. Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan pria di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau mengingau, heh, cebol sialan? Apa karena istri sialanmu hamil kau jadi mengalami gangguan jiwa?!" kata Youichi yang _nggak_ nyambung.

"Bukan, aku… hanya ingin berterimakasih pada Hiruma-_san_," Sena mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Youichi yang masih memasang eskpresi bingung dengan pandangan mantap. "Karena semua ini karena Hiruma-_san_, karena ada Hiruma-_san_, aku bisa sukses seperti sekarang."

"Dasar bego! Kalau punya waktu buat ngomong hal nggak berguna, lebih baik manfaatkan waktu buat berlatih." Youichi lalu meninggalkan Sena.

Sang _Eyeshield_ 21 itu tersenyum. Youichi selalu seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah menerima ucapan terima kasih. Kecuali dari Mamori mungkin. Ia tertawa sendiri dengan pikirannya.

* * *

"Yaaa… Mamo-_nee_, yang ini lucu… ah, yang ini juga cantik… terus yang ini juga, Mamo-_nee_, pilih mana?" Suzuna menunjukan tiga pakaian bayi pada Mamori.

"Atataata…!" Yuya menarik salah satu baju yang ditunjukan Suzuna dan siap untuk memakannya kalau tangan lembut sang ibu menahannya.

"Heeh, sayang, itu bukan makanan." Ujar Mamori.

"Huuh! Yu-_chan_, ini untuk adikmu dalam perut tante, kau harus pilihkan juga."

Mamori terkikik melihat Suzuna dan reaksi Yuya yang mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti perkataan Suzuna.

"Yang ini manis, Suzuna-_chan_," Mamori mengambil alih baju berwarna _soft pink_ dari tangan Suzuna. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau bayimu laki-laki?"

"Ah, iya benar juga… karena aku dan Sena sama-sama ingin anak perempuan, aku jadi bersemangat beli perlengkapan untuk perempuan." Suzuna mengusap wajahnya. Ia tampak frustasi.

"Hihihi… Suzuna-_chan_, kau lucu. Kau beli yang netral saja… kalau kau sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya, kau baru belanja lagi." Mamori menepuk bahu Suzuna.

"Tapi aku dan Sena sudah sepakat buat membiarkan jenis kelamin anak kita ini rahasia, _nee_…." Suzuna langsung berwajah lesu.

"Hei, hei, bersemangatlah!" ujar Mamori. "Kita beli baju buat kita saja yuuk, sepertinya ada baju tidur yang lagi diskon."

Mata Suzuna kembali berbinar. Ia segera menyeret Mamori ke tempat pakaian dewasa. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah sibuk memilih berbagai jenis baju.

"Yang ini cantik sekali, Mamo-_nee_… kalau kau memakainya, pasti terlihat seksi!" Suzuna menunjukan sebuah _dres_s berwarna biru muda yang tampak transparan. "Ah, jangan, kalau Mamo-_nee_ pakai ini bisa-bisa anak Mamo-_nee_ cepat bertambah lagi." Celetuknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Suzuna-_chan_?!" Mamori bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Saat ini pasti warnanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ahaha… Mamo-_nee_, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu, kita sudah dewasa lho~!" Suzuna malah menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Mamori.

"Uh! Seharusnya kau tidak membicarakan itu!" ucap Mamori yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Yaa… habis bagaimana ya… Dulu itu, padahal Mamo-_nee_ menikah setelah aku dan Sena, tapi ternyata Mamo-_nee_ malah hamil lebih dulu dari pada aku." Suzuna meletakan telunjuk di bibirnya. Seolah-olah sedang berfikir.

"Itu 'kan hanya kebetulan, lagi pula selisih kehamilan kita cuma tiga bulan."

"Tiga bulan itu lumayan lho, _nee_." Sekarang Suzuna mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Ia senang sekali menggoda Mamori seperti ini. "Apa You-nii main kasar? Atau dia memintanya setiap saat?"

"Suzuna-_chan_, hentikan! Ini tempat umum."

"Huahahahaha… Mamo-_nee_, lucu sekali! _Gomen, gomen,_ hahahaha…." Suzuna malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Yuya yang melihatnya ikutan tertawa. Mungkin seperti melihat badut. Seorang wanita dengan perut buncit tertawa di tempat umum.

Mamori sendiri hanya mengenggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Suzuna. "Dasar, ada-ada saja kau ini." Ia bergumam lalu kembali melihat pakaian yang sedang diskon si sampingnya.

_Puk._

Suzuna menepuk bahu Mamori pelan. Dia mulai kembali sadar ternyata. Wanita itu tersenyum dan ikut melihat-lihat pakaian.

"Kau tahu, Suzuna-_chan_. Waktu aku dapat undangan pernikahanmu, aku sempat kaget dan cemburu lho…." Mamori mulai membuka percakapan.

Wanita berambut biru gelap itu melirik Mamori dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Eh, Mamo-_nee_ cemburu aku menikah dengan Sena?" tanyanya.

Kali ini giliran Mamori yang terkikik. "Tentu saja bukan," sanggahnya. "Maksudku, aku cemburu pada kalian karena sudah siap menikah. Aku dan Youichi saja lumayan lama pacaran sebelum akhirnya menikah. Itu juga kalau aku tidak mengingatkannya terus-terusan dia mungkin tidak akan pernah menemui orang tuaku untuk meminta restu." Mamori cemberut mengingat lagi kenangan masa lalunya.

Saat itu memang mengejutkan, Sena dan Suzuna yang Mamori ketahui baru menjalin hubungan selama lima bulan tiba-tiba mengiriminya undangan pernikahan. Padahal saat itu Mamori dan Youichi sudah pacaran lebih dari setahun, dan Youichi tidak pernah membahas soal pernikahan.

"Waktu itu, aku juga kaget. Sena tidak pernah memintaku jadi pacarnya lho, Mamo-_nee_… dia langsung bilang mau menikah denganku. Aku pikir dia mabuk waktu itu, tapi… aku senang sekali. Selain saat di lapangan, itu pertama kali aku melihat Sena serius." Cerita Suzuna. Ia tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

Mamori ikut tersenyum. Ia bangga adiknya berani mengajak seorang cewek menikah, padahal waktu itu Sena sepertinya masih belum banyak berubah. Masih Sena yang dulu, yang sering ragu-ragu dengan perkataanya.

"_Ne_, Mamo-_nee_… Aku masih punya lho, video dansa Mamo-_nee_ dan You-_nii_ di pesta pernikahanku!" seru Suzuna.

Mamori melotot. "Dansa?" tanyanya. "Aku dan Youichi?"

"Yaa… Mamo-_nee_ tidak ingat? Waktu itu kalian seperti pangeran dan putri yang datang dari negeri dongeng. Baru sekali aku melihat You-_nii_ yang manis begitu. Kalian berdansa dan berhasil membuat semua undangan kagum."

"Ah! Aku ingat… waktu kau meninggalkan Sena dan malah asik merekam kami kan? Ahahahaha… Suzuna-_chan_, lucu sekali waktu kau merasa kesal dengan gaunmu yang terlalu panjang jadi tidak bisa membuatmu leluasa bergerak!" Mamori menepuk-nepuk punggung Suzuna sambil tertawa.

Suzuna sendiri sudah menggelembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Mamori. "Kenapa yang Mamo-_nee_ ingat malah kejadian yang memalukan begitu?" ia menggerutu. Tapi Mamori terus saja mentertawakannya.

* * *

Sementara di tempat anak-anak. Sora, Izumi, dan Yutaro sukses dengan berbagai permainan. Mereka memiliki banyak tiket yang bisa mereka tukarkan dengan hadiah yang tersedia di dekat loket penjualan koin. Kali ini mereka baru saja menyelesaikan game _DDR_. Belasan tiket keluar dari arah bawah mesin _game_ dan langsung dilipat Sora.

"Kekekeke… ini menyenangkan!" ujar Sora sambil menyeringai.

"_Pachinko_… _pachinko_! Berikutnya _pachinko_~!" seru Izumi yang langsung menyeret dua pria yang bersamanya.

Sepertinya, berpisah dengan orang tua tidak membuat mereka merasa takut. Malah mereka menikmatinya karena tidak ada yang melarang mereka melakukan apa pun. Dan, sepertinya mereka sama-sama berjanji tidak akan selesai bermain kalau uang yang diberikan Youichi belum habis.

"Sora-_kun_!"

Tiga orang itu menoleh saat suara seorang gadis memanggil Sora. Mereka bisa melihat seorang gadis seumuran mereka, wajah cantik, rambutnya lurus panjang berwarna abu-abu pucat yang nyaris putih, dan bola mata hijau cerah, mirip milik Izumi.

"Ah, ada Izumi-_chan_ juga!" ia melambaikan tangan pada Izumi.

"Hai, Juu-_chan_!" sapa Izumi sambil tersenyum manis.

Sementara itu Sora sudah berjalan mendekati si gadis. "Yuki, sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Gadis bernama Yuki itu tersenyum. "Hanya jalan-jalan. Kau? Mana ayah dan ibumu?"

"Kami hanya bertiga kok."

Yutaro yang melihat itu langsung merapat pada Izumi. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Izumi meliriknya sekilas. "Kau tidak tahu ya… Dia itu Yuki Juumonji, satu kelas dengan Sora-_kun_, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia itu satu-satunya orang yang tidak dipanggil dengan nama sialan oleh Sora."

"Ju-Juumonji?" tanya Yutaro memastikan.

Izumi mengangguk.

"Yang hakim itu?"

Izumi kembali mengangguk.

"Yang _lineman_?"

Lagi-lagi Izumi mengangguk.

"Yang dulunya preman? Yang suka menindas ayahku sebelum akhirnya mereka bergabung dengan _Devil Bats_?"

Izumi mengangguk sekali lagi.

"HIIIIIEEE…. Kenapa dia bisa punya anak yang cantik begitu?" pekik Yutaro.

"Siapa yang lebih cantik kalau dibanding aku?" tanya Izumi datar. Tapi berbeda dengan kata-katanya, aura hitam menguar dari punggung gadis itu.

Yutaro melirik Izumi dan tercekat melihat betapa menyeramkannya gadis yang ia pikir malaikat itu. "Eh, te-tentu saja Izumi-_chan_," ucapnya takut-takut. _Ternyata dia juga punya sisi setan_ ayahnya, batin Yutaro menjerit.

"Huuh… dasar!" Izumi akhirnya meninggalkan Yutaro dan menghampiri Sora dan Yuki. Tapi, baru saja Izumi sampai di tempat mereka. Yuki sudah mulai pergi.

"Daah… Sora-_kun_, Izumi-_cha_n, sampai ketemu di sekolah!" ia melambaikan tangannya dan segera beranjak.

Izumi langsung menatap Sora saat Yuki sudah mulai jauh. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, kenapa sepertinya rahasia sekali?" Izumi berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sora malah beranjak meninggalkan adiknya membuat Izumi merengut sebal dan menggelembungkan pipinya.

* * *

Youichi dan Sena tampak menunjukan tampang malas. Bukan, Youichi yang menunjukan wajah malas, sementara Sena hanya biasa saja.

Saat ini mereka berada di depan _Hell Sport_, tempat mereka janjian dengan Suzuna dan Mamori. Istri Komandan Neraka itu baru saja menelepon beberapa menit lalu, bilang kalau acara belanjanya sudah selesai dan akan menemui mereka. Jadi sekarang, Youichi dan Sena tengah menunggu wanita-wanita itu. Anak-anak malah belum kembali. Sepertinya anak-anak terlalu senang bermain sampai lupa waktu.

"Youichi-_kun_! Sena!"

Dua pria itu menoleh keasal suara begitu mendengar panggilan Mamori. Wanita itu terlihat membawa tiga buah _shooping bag_ yang lumayan besar, di bahunya tersampir tas bayi milik Yuya dan putra bungsunya itu digendong di depan.

Youichi yang melihat penampilan istrinya seperti itu menggeleng pelan sebelum menghampirinya. Ia mengambil alih _shooping bag_ dari tangan Mamori tanpa bicara apa pun.

Sena juga sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama. Karena jumlah belanjaan Suzuna jauh lebih banyak dari pada Mamori.

"Kau seharusnya tidak belanja sebanyak ini." Ujar Sena pada istrinya.

"Ehehe… habis, ini 'kan kesempatan, jadi aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya."

"Eh, You, anak-anak mana?" tanya Mamori.

Suzuna menoleh dan ikut mengamati sekeliling. Benar, saat ini mereka hanya berempat.

"Ke _game center_, sebentar lagi juga datang," jawab Youichi singkat.

"Huuu…Huuuwaa…huuwaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yuya menjerit keras. Sontak empat orang itu langsung menatapnya.

"Oi, kenapa dia?" Youichi meminta penjelasan pada istrinya.

"Mungkin ngantuk, tolong ambilkan susunya You," Mamori menggestur tubuhnya, agar tas yang ia sandang menghadap Youichi. Sementara ia sendiri mengeluarkan Yuya dari gendongan dan mendekapnya dengan lembut.

Youichi menyerahkan botol susu pada Mamori yang langsung diberikan pada Yuya. Bayi kecil itu menerimanya dan langsung diam setelah bertemu dengan susu.

"Dia haus," komentar Sena.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan juga, sebentar lagi pasti tidur." Mamori menanggapi. Ia kini tengah berusaha menidurkan buah hatinya.

"Kemarikan tas sialan itu." Youichi merebut paksa tas bayi dari bahu Mamori.

"Kau tidak akan pantas memakainya," Mamori tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan Youichi membawa tas berwarna biru dengan gambar beruang lucu itu.

"You-_nii_… kau imuuuutt!" Suzuna hampir saja mencubit pipi Youichi kalau suaminya tidak memberikan tanda bahaya.

"Kita susul anak-anak saja ya, sekarang sudah jam makan siang." Usul Mamori.

Semuanya mengangguk. Mereka lalu beranjak menuju_ game center_ tempat anak-anak mereka bermain. Diam-diam, Mamori dan Suzuna saling pandang dan tersenyum melihat suami mereka. Youichi dengan tas sandang dan tiga _shooping bag,_ sementara Sena membawa empat _shooping bag_. Dalam hati dua wanita ini berkata...

_"Kita tidak salah mengajak mereka. Benar-benar bermanfaat !"_

Sepertinya virus akuma mulai menulari mereka.

Begitu mereka berempat tiba di _game center_, Sena dan Suzuna langsung masuk untuk mencari anak-anak, padahal Sena sudah menyuruh Suzuna menunggu di depan bersama Youichi dan Mamori. Ia tidak ingin Suzuna terlalu capek, dia 'kan sedang hamil, tapi sepertinya Suzuna sendiri punya banyak tenaga untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan membiarkan pasangan _favorite_-nya berduan, seperti dulu saat mereka masih _single_.

Yah, Sena hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penjelasan istrinya. Wanita itu memang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi diam-diam ia juga kagum pada semangat Suzuna yang berbeda dari kebanyakan perempuan yang sedang hamil.

"Ah! Itu mereka, Sena…!" Suzuna menunjuk tiga anak kecil yang tengah bermain _pachinko._

"Benar." Jawab Sena. "Sora-_kun_, Izumi-_chan_, Yutaro-_kun_!" panggil Sena sambil mendekati anak-anak itu. Suzuna mengekor di belakangnya.

Sepertinya anak-anak terlalu fokus pada permainan, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar dengan kehadiaran Sena dan Suzuna.

"Hei, hei, sudah selesai mainnya, anak-anak. Ayo makan siang." Kata Suzuna saat sudah sampai di tempat putranya dan duo Hiruma.

"Ah, tante Suzu," Izumi yang pertama merespon.

"Ayo, ayah dan ibumu sudah menunggu di luar." Ajak Sena.

Sora tampak menghela nafas. Ia belum membuat _game center_ ini bangkrut, jadi belum ingin pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Aku akan menukarkan tiket sialan ini." Ujarnya. Pria itu setengah berlari menuju tempat pengambilan hadiah, sementara yang lain menunggu sambil memperhatikannya.

Sora kembali dengan tiga buah boneka bola _amefuto_ di tangannya. Itulah yang ia dapatkan setelah menukar tiket. "Ini buat kalian," ia melemparnya pada Izumi dan Yutaro.

"Yaa… kita punya boneka yang sama, Izumi-_chan_!" seru Yutaro.

Izumi mengangguk. "Lucu ya," ucapnya. "Kalau ayah pasti bilang jelek dan langsung menggantinya dengan bola _amefuto_ asli."

Sena, Suzuna, dan Yutaro tertawa pelan. Mereka sangat mengerti maksud kata-kata Izumi.

"Sudah, ayo kita temui mereka," Sora menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Izumi dan melangkah duluan meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

Saat mereka sampai di depan _game center_, mereka mendapati Mamori dan Youichi yang sepertinya tengah asik dalam sebuah pembicaraan seru. Mamori tertawa kecil, sementara Youichi menyeringai. Tampak Youichi kembali bicara dan Mamori hanya mengangguk. Wanita itu meletakan satu tangannya di pipi sang suami sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kyaa… Sena! Mereka romantis! Benar 'kan kataku, mereka harus diberikan waktu berduaan!" Suzuna meremas lengan Sena saking senangnya.

"_I-ittai yo_, Suzuna!" pekik Sena.

"Ahaha! _Gomen_. Gangguin mereka ah~!" tanpa memperdulikan Sena yang masih kesakitan, Suzuna langsung melangkah menuju Mamori dan Youichi. "Yaa… kalian ini, malah mesra-mesraan!" kata Suzuna seraya memamerkan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

"Siapa yang mesra-mesraan?!" sanggah Youichi kasar. Ia memaikan alisnya lalu menoleh pada anak-anaknya. "Kalian berdua, anak-anak sialan, bawa tas sialan ini!" ia lalu menyerahkan tiga _shooping bag_ yang tadi dibawanya pada Izumi dan Sora. Putra-putrinya itu tidak berkomentar dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Ayo kita makan dulu," komando Mamori. Yuya yang ada dalam gendongannya sudah tidur sejak tadi.

Mereka lalu melangkah ke sebuah restoran besar yang ada di lantai atas. Restoran khas Jepang yang bergaya modern. Begitu tiba di meja mereka, anak-anak langsung sibuk memilih menu, begitu juga dengan Sena dan Suzuna. Mereka sudah mencatat makanan yang mereka inginkan.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan butuh kereta sialan itu," ujar Youichi pada Mamori yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kalau begini kau jadi tidak bisa makan, 'kan?" ia mengeluarkan _tissue_ dari tas yang ia letakan di bawah kursinya dan mengambilnya selembar. Pria itu menyeka keringat di kening putra bungsunya yang tertidur nyenyak dalam gendongan Mamori.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Youichi, tolong pesankan buatku ya," Mamori tersenyum.

"Hn," Youichi melirik daftar menu sekilas, aku mau kare, gyudon buat istri sialan, dan miso," kata Youichi yang segera dicatat oleh Sena. "Minumannya, kopi hitam dan coklat_ float_."

"Baiklah!" setelah semua mencatat pesanan, Sena langsung memanggil pelayan dan menyerahkan pesanannya.

Mereka menunggu sambil mendengarkan cerita anak-anak yang sukses besar di _game center_. Tiga bocah itu semangat menceritakan betapa hebatnya mereka yang memenangkan semua permainan yang mereka pilih.

Sementara yang lain mendengarkan cerita anak-anak itu, Youichi melirik Mamori sekilas sebelum ia kembali menarik selembar _tissue_ dan langsung membersihkan kening istrinya yang tampak berkeringat. Dan kegiatannya itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

"Yaaa… maniiiisss!" Suzuna berseru senang.

"Arigatou, You," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Harusnya kau mengikat rambut sialanmu, istri sialan." Youichi seolah tidak peduli dengan seruan Suzuna dan perkataan Mamori. Ia tetap dengan kegiatannya.

"Tolong ya," Mamori tersenyum dan menunjukan ikat rambut di pergelangan tangannya pada Youichi.

Suaminya itu mendecih. Tapi ia tetap mengambil ikat rambut itu. Youichi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di belakang Mamori untuk mengikat rambut milik istrinya dengan lembut.

Sena tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah melihat Youichi bersikap seperti itu. Suzuna sudah memerah, ia senang sekali melihatnya. Sangat senang. Izumi juga terlihat senang melihat orang tuanya seperti itu.

"Apa mereka memang suka bersikap begitu?" tanya Yutaro pada teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Izumi.

"Tapi mereka lebih sering bertengkar." Lanjut Sora. Diam-diam, ia juga bahagia melihat ayahnya yang begitu perhatian seperti sekarang.

"Silahkan, pesanan anda." Dua orang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakan berbagai jenis makanan.

"Waaa… _Arigatou_!" ucap Izumi sambil tersenyum senang. Ia sudah sangat lapar sekarang.

"Terima kasih," semuanya mengucapkan terima kasih kecuali Youichi dan Sora. Tapi toh untuk kali ini Izumi dan Mamori tidak protes pada sikap mereka.

_"Ittadakimasu!"_

Mereka berseru sebelum menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Kecuali Mamori. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Ia akan gantian dengan Youichi nanti, kalau suaminya sudah selesai makan, Mamori akan meminta Youichi untuk menggendong Yuya sementara dia makan sebentar.

"Ayo makan."

Mamori sedikit terkejut karena Youichi menyodorkan sesendok gyudon di depan wajahnya. "Eh..?" Wanita itu menatap mata suaminya yang tampak teduh. Ia tersenyum lalu membuka mulut, menerima suapan dari sang suami.

"Aw, aw, aw… kalian ini mesra-mesraan terus dari tadi! Bisa-bisa nanti malam aku memimpikan kalian lho…" celetuk Suzuna.

Mamori tersipu mendengar perkataan Suzuna, sementara Youichi hanya biasa saja. Cuek. Baginya, menyuapi istri tercinta saat ia tidak bisa makan sendiri bukan sesuatu yang istimewa.

"Hari ini aku senang, Sora-_kun_," bisik Izumi.

Sora meliriknya dengan malas.

"Ayah dan ibu manis sekali."

Sora tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Izumi. "Mereka memang selalu manis, kau saja yang tidak sadar."

"Nah, semuanya… besok sore kita akan berangkat ke pulau Akuma ya. Mungkin perjalanan akan lumayan panjang, karena Youichi sepertinya akan memilih rute yang lebih jauh, jadi kita bisa berlama-lama di atas kapal." Mamori menginformasikan.

"Waah… kedengarannya menyenangkan! Jadi kita akan melewatkan malam di kapal?" tanya Suzuna antusias. Ia menyingkirkan piringnya yang sudah kosong dan menatap Mamori lekat.

Mamori mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama tidak naik kapal, dan pasti akan menyenangkan kalau bisa punya waktu lama di kapal." Jawab Mamori.

"Kau kangen saat bulan madu dulu, istri sialan? Yang di kapal?" goda Youichi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori.

"A-apa-apaan sih, tidak! Tidak ada yang istimewa di kapal!" sanggah Mamori. Tapi wajahnya sudah memerah.

Youichi terkekeh melihat wajah istrinya. "Kalau begitu kita buat perjalanan besok istimewa," ia berbisik di telinga Mamori dan sukses membuat wajah wanita itu memerah.

"Yaa… You-_nii_ pasti bakal melakukan sesuatu yang aneh nih!"

"Suzuna-_chan_, sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur." Ujar Sena yang merasa nyawa istrinya mulai terancam.

"Dasar orang tua," celetuk Sora, Izumi, dan Yutaro berbarengan melihat tingkah orang tua mereka. Apa orang-orang dewasa itu lupa kalau sekarang mereka sudah punya anak ya?

* * *

Hari sudah hampir malam saat keluarga Hiruma tiba di rumah. Mereka baru saja mengantarkan Sena dan keluarganya pulang, mampir sebentar untuk minum kopi, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mamori harus menyiapkan makan malam buat suami dan anak-anaknya. Meski sebenarnya mereka membeli makanan siap saji sebelum pulang tadi.

Youichi memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, sementara Mamori sudah menuju pintu depan untuk membukanya. Sora dan Izumi baru keluar dari mobil, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ibu mereka.

"Sora-_kun_," panggil Izumi. "Kau menyukai Yuki-_chan_ ya?" ia melanjutkan tanpa menunggu respon Sora.

Pria kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Izumi tajam. "Bicara apa kau?"

"Yuki-_chan_, yang dulu mengirimi kau surat, kau suka padanya 'kan? Aku tahu!" ekspresi gadis itu mendadak berubah sedih.

"Kita masih kecil jadi tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal sialan itu." Sora akhirnya kembali melangkah meninggalkan adiknya.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kau pasti akan lebih perhatian padanya dari pada aku 'kan?"

Sora menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Izumi. "Bodoh!" ia mendesis. "Tentu saja aku akan terus perhatian padamu, adik sialan!" Sora menghampiri Izumi lalu merangkul bahunya. "Karena kau lebih berharga dari semua hal sialan yang ada di dunia ini, adik sialan!" pria itu berbisik di telinga Izumi dan setengah menyeret adiknya untuk masuk.

Diam-diam. Youichi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan itu tersenyum kecil. Meski ia segera menutupinya dengan tiupan permen karet bebas gula yang ia kulum sejak tadi.

"Youichi! Ayo masuk!" seru Mamori dari arah pintu.

Setan itu kembali tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju istri tercintanya.

**Tsuzuku**

ahahaha... saia ga mau banyak bicara lagi...

mohon reviewnya ya minna-san...


	3. Chapter 3: a Sugoi Yacht

yaaaaay! saia kembali minna... hontou ni gomen, gegara WB, saia jadi baru bisa update sekarang...

Makasiih buat **Yuuki Hiruma, Hiruma Hana, Pinkyukka, Anisa Phantomhive, Aika Licht Youichi, , LalaNur Aprilia, Watados, Karin-Choshi, Firiyahab, Hyou hyouichiffer, Hiruma Yuuzu,** dan **Luchia Hiruma** yang udah review chapter 2, udah saia bales lewat PM. Dan buat yang ga log in…

**Reiza Cloudley: **buuukaaan…. Tentu saja bukan… Sora mana mungkin naksir adik sialannya ahahaha…. Tapi mereka memang romantis ya… anak-anak jaman sekarang,,ckckck#abaikan yosh! Ini chap tiganya ya… XDD

**Guest**: Eeh..? senyum-senyum sendiri kok 'evil smirk'?#plak hohohoho… ini sudah update, tapi maaf ga bisa pake kilat ya..semalat menikmati XDD

**Febby: ** hee? Sisi lain Hiruma? *ikut bayangin* nyahaha… makasiih banyak ya^^

**Chayesung: **nyahaha… I love Sora too…. Dia itu benr-benar adik idaman*peluk Sora* doakan saja semoga author satu ini sembuh dari sakit jiwanya dan melanjutkan novel yang pakai Sora sebagai tokoh utamanya~#promosi

**Opimsky: **nyaaaa…. Makasih banyak…ehehehe… ini sudah update, XD

Makasih banyak semuanya... dan, selamat menikmati...

Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pair: Youichi Hiruma x Anezaki Mamori

Sena Kobayakawa x Suzuna Taki

Genre: family, humor

Rate: T

Warning:Sequel of Wakareru?, OOC, OC, typo, gabungan dari fic Wakareru? dan Akuma Island*lagi*, judul sama cerita ga nyambung, gaje, abal, jelek, gagal, dan segala keburukan lainnya…

Happy Reading..

**LIBURAN KE NERAKA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Sugoi Yacht  
**

* * *

"Selamat datang!"

Seluruh awak kapal dan pelayan membungkuk hormat menyambut kedatangan keluarga Hiruma dan Kobayakawa di pelabuhan pribadi milik Youichi. Sebuah kapal pesiar putih yang begitu megah sudah merapat di dermaga.

"Selamat sore, _minna_…." Mamori selaku nyonya besar langsung menyapa para pekerjanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Coye…." Yuya mengikuti ucapan sang ibu dengan ceria.

Semua pekerja langsung membungkuk serempak sekali lagi sambil menjawab sapaan Mamori.

_"Su-goi."_ Sena, Suzuna, serta anak-anak bergumam takjub melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Kau!" Youichi menunjuk seorang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahun. "Masukkan mobil sialan dalam garasi!" perintahnya sembari melemparkan kunci mobil. "Dan kalian!" ia lalu menunjuk tiga pria dan dua wanita. "Bawa barang-barang sialan ke kamar! Antar juga orang-orang sialan itu masuk!"

"_Haik,_ Hiruma-_sama_!" orang-orang yang ditunjuk Youichi membungkuk lalu bergegas menjalankan perintah tuan mereka.

Mamori membungkuk sambil meminta maaf pada para pekerja atas tingkah laku suaminya yang tidak sopan. Sementara Youichi sudah masuk lebih dulu meninggalkan yang lain. Wanita muda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Youichi. "Ayo, kita juga masuk." Katanya pada yang lain.

"Mari… saya antar." Seorang wanita yang paling tua diantara yang lain menawarkan.

Mamori tersenyum menyambut tawaran itu. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat hafal dengan kapal ini. Kapal putih ini begitu luar biasa. Besar dan megah. Mereka memasuki lorong dengan karpet merah untuk menuju kamar. _Design_ interiornya tampak berkelas, dengan lampu-lampu kristal tergantung di atas mereka. Di dindingnya yang ditutup wallpaper berwarna merah-emas, terpajang foto-foto besar pernikahaan Youichi dan Mamori.

"Kenapa di sini banyak foto pernikahan kalian, Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Suzuna sambil memandangi foto-foto itu.

Mamori tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya suka."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiruma-_san_ kemana?" tanya Sena yang menyadari setan satu itu sudah menghilang sejak masuk kapal.

"Paling dia langsung ke anjungan." Jawab Mamori seadanya.

"Nah, tuan dan nona muda, ini kamar kalian." Wanita yang mengantar mereka menunjukan dua kamar yang bersebelahan. Kamar itu luas, dengan dinding berwarna putih yang elegan. Sebuah tempat tidur _quen size_ berada di tengah ruangan, tampak begitu empuk dan menyenangkan. "Di sampingnya, kamar untuk tuan muda Yutaro." Wanita itu membuka satu lagi pintu yang isinya hampir sama dengan dua kamar sebelumnya.

"A-aku dipanggil tuan muda?" Yutaro menunjuk dirinya dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Yaa… kau harusnya senang, Yuta-_chi_!" Suzuna mencubit pipi putranya gemas.

"Oow… _sugoi_! Kamar ini jauh lebih besar dari kamar di rumah! _Sugoi_!" Sora langsung naik dan loncat-loncat di tempat tidur saking senangnya.

"Waa…sepertinya menyenangkan!" seru Izumi. Ia menggandeng Yutaro dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sora.

"Hey… anak-anak, jangan begitu! Nanti ayah kalian marah!" tegur Mamori yang sepertinya tidak didengarkan tiga bocah itu.

"Ya ampun… mereka norak sekali." Gumam Suzuna dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Accuu…." Yuya menggeliat dalam gendongan Mamori. Sepertinya dia ingin ikut lompat-lompat di tempat tidur seperti kakaknya.

"Tidak boleh, Yuya tidak boleh ikut." Ujar Mamori yang berusaha menenangkan Yuya yang sudah siap melompat dari gendongannya. "Anak-anak, hentikan!" teriak Mamori yang akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tingkah anak-anak itu.

_"Gomenasai."_ Ucap ketiganya kompak.

"Hahaha… sudah, lebih baik kalian istirahat ya." Wanita yang merupakan kepala pelayan itu berusaha menghibur Sora, Izumi, dan Yutaro yang masih memasang wajah sebal.

"_Baa-san,_ jangan terlalu memanjakan mereka." Kata Mamori tegas.

"Mereka 'kan jarang di sini, Nyonya. Hahaha…."

"Mou… sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil Nyonya." Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya tanda sebal.

"Hahahaha… Nyonya masih sama seperti dulu ya." Kepala pelayan itu malah tertawa melihat tingkah Mamori. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat Mamori yang seperti itu. Mamori memang senang bermanja dengannya yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri. "Tuan dan Nyonya Kobayakawa, kamar anda berdua di sebelah sini." Wanita itu berjalan beberapa langkah lalu membuka sebuah pintu.

Kamar yang lebih besar dari milik anak-anak, interiornya mewah, dengan lampu Kristal yang menyala temaram di atas ranjang _king size_ bersprei merah, senada dengan wallpaper yang melapisi dinding kamar, jendela kecil menampilkan lautan luas yang indah.

Sena dan Suzuna bahkan kehabisan kata melihat kamar yang akan mereka tempati malam ini. "Lalu, dimana kamar Mamo-_nee_?" Suzuna bertanya.

"Kamarku di sini." Mamori membuka pintu di sebelahnya lebar-lebar, agar yang lain melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Sebuah kamar yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan kamar Suzuna dan Sena, hanya saja, di dinding yang langsung berhadapan dengan pintu, terdapat sebuah foto pernikahan Youichi dan Mamori. Dalam foto itu, tampak Youichi tengah memakaikan cincin di jari Mamori.

Mamori melangkah masuk ke kamar dan melepaskan gendongan Yuya. Ia meletakan putranya di tempat tidur. Mata kecil Yuya tampak menjelajahi seisi ruangan, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengemut kepalan tangan kirinya.

"Sayang, ibu bilang 'kan jangan memakan tanganmu sendiri," dengan lembut Mamori menarik tangan Yuya, tapi tentu saja bayi mungil itu melakukan lagi kegiatannya. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati rasa tangannya sendiri.

"Waah… ada foto keluarga juga!" Suzuna tampak berbinar melihat foto keluarga Hiruma yang terpajang di sisi dinding yang lain. Dalam foto itu, Youichi menyeringai sambil memangku Izumi, tangan kanan merangkul Sora yang duduk di lengan sofa, sementara Mamori duduk di sebelahnya sambil menggendong Yuya.

"Waah… Sora-_kun_! Kau kelihatan jelek ya di situ!" celetuk Yutaro.

"Apa maksudmu?! Dasar cebol!" sentak Sora yang langsung dapat _deathglare_ dari Mamori. "Aku mau ke haluan, lihat jangkar yang dinaikkan." Sora memutar langkah dengan cuek menuju haluan.

"Aku ikut!" seru Izumi yang langsung mengejar saudara kembarnya.

Yutaro yang melihat mereka pergi segera menyusul. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil melihat semua yang mereka lewati. Ketiganya berdecak kagum dengan kapal super mewah ini. Mulut mereka tidak bisa berhenti menggumamkan kata "wow" tiap melihat hal yang bagi mereka menakjubkan. Seperti patung dua anak kecil yang terbuat dari kaca di aula besar. Patung itu menggambarkan anak laki-laki dan perempuan, yang sudah pasti adalah Sora dan Izumi.

"Ayah sialan itu dapat uang dari mana bisa punya yang seperti ini?" gumam Sora sambil memperhatikan patung dirinya.

"Ini indah, dan_ artistic_." Izumi berkomentar.

"Dan kalian tetap terlihat bagus di patung ini." Yutaro menyentuh kaki patung anak perempuan dengan lembut. "Keren."

Saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke haluan, mereka kembali terbelalak melihat betapa besar tempat itu. Mereka bahkan bisa bermain _amefuto_ di sini, dan lautan luas sudah memanjakan mata mereka.

Sora berlari ke pagar pembatas dan melihat ke bawah, dimana jangkar tengah naik dengan otomatis. "Sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada riang.

"Ayah? Ayah sedang apa di atas? Ayo turun!" Izumi mendongak melihat ayahnya sedang menatapnya dari anjungan.

Youichi menyeringai menanggapi panggilan putrinya. Ia naik ke pagar pembatas lalu melompat menuju tempat anak-anaknya berada.

Tentu saja Izumi memekik kaget melihat tingkah laku ayahnya. Ia cemberut dan langsung memukul pelan dada sang ayah saat pria itu mendarat. "Ayah, kenapa melompat begitu?! Ayah membuatku takut!" protesnya.

"Kekekeke… apa yang kau takutkan, bocah sialan? Aku sudah biasa lompat dari tempat tinggi seperti ini." Youichi menggendong Izumi yang masih cemberut.

"Bagaimana paman melakukannya? Keseimbangan paman bagus sekali!" puji Yutaro.

Youichi meliriknya sebentar lalu menyeringai. "Minta ajari sama ayah sialanmu kalau kau ingin bisa!" ujarnya sebelum melangkah mendekati Sora. "Kau lihat apa, bocah sialan?"

"Jangkar," Sora menunjuk jangkar yang sudah berhasil naik sepenuhnya.

Suara keras mulai terdengar, menandakan kapal ini akan segera memulai perjalanan. Perlahan kapal itu bergerak menjauhi dermaga.

Izumi merangkul leher ayahnya saat suara keras kembali terdengar, sepertinya dia sedikit takut dengan suara itu. "Hm… ayah wangi…." Ucapnya sambil menghirup aroma sang ayah tepat di lehernya.

Setan itu melirik putrinya sekilas. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Wah, kalian berkumpul di sini rupanya." Suara ceria yang khas milik Suzuna berhasil membuat empat orang itu menoleh. Suzuna berjalan mendekat bersama Sena dan Mamori yang menggendong Yuya. "Ah! Laut…." Ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Ayaa… ayayayayahh…." Yuya mendadak terlihat marah melihat ayah kesayangannya menggendong Izumi. Bayi mungil itu berontak dalam gendongan Mamori.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Mamori bingung. Manik biru _sapphire_nya melirik menatap Yuya penuh sayang.

"Ayayaya…hiks." Bayi kecil itu malah terisak pelan menanggapi pertanyaan sang ibu, air matanya sudah keluar sedikit.

Izumi tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi adiknya yang seperti tidak terima Youichi menggendongnya. "Yaah, ini ayah _neechan_!" ia menggoda sang adik sambil mengeratkan pelukan di leher Youichi.

"Hiks… hiks… yaahh… huuuwwwaaa…." Yuya menjerit sambil tetap berontak dari gendongan Mamori.

"Eh? Yuya, _neechan_ tidak boleh digendong ayah?" tanya Mamori sambil membenarkan gendongan putranya.

Youichi mendengus sebal melihat putra bungsunya. "Ck! Berikan bocah berisik itu padaku!" ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kiri masih menggendong Izumi.

"Jangan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan, You. Yuya-_kun_ masih kecil." Kata Mamori yang masih berusaha menenangkan Yuya, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Turun kau, adik sialan! Kau membuat adik sialanku menangis!" perintah Sora.

"Mou! Perbaiki cara bicaramu itu, Sora-_kun_!" protes Izumi sambil merosot turun dari gendongan Youichi. Ayahnya itu langsung mengambil alih Yuya dari gendongan Mamori.

"Yuya-_kun_ ini cemburuan ya," Sena mengelus lembut rambut Yuya yang masih menangis keras dalam gendongan Youichi.

"Seperti ibu sialannya!" sambung Youichi.

"Mou… kenapa aku?" Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya, sementara Youichi tidak peduli. Pria itu sibuk menenangkan tangisan putranya.

"Ayo berhenti, anak jelek. Kau 'kan sudah aku gendong." Youichi menggendongnya miring, agar bisa melihat Yuya yang masih sesenggukan. Youichi duduk di bangku santai sambil mengelus lengan putranya.

Mamori tersenyum kecil melihat suaminya, ia selalu bahagia tiap kali Youichi bersama anak-anak, karena saat itulah sang suami melepaskan topeng setan yang selalu ia pakai. "Sepertinya dia ngantuk, aku ambilkan dia susu dulu," wanita itu setengah berlari menuju dapur.

"Hiks…hiks…."

"Sudah, kau ini cengeng sekali. Hiruma itu tidak boleh cengeng," Youichi menghapus air mata bayi kecil itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Yu-_chan_, sayang sekali sama ayah ya," Suzuna tersenyum menatap Yuya dalam gendongan Youichi.

"Ihiks…." Jawab Yuya yang tentu saja membuat Suzuna juga Youichi tersenyum geli.

"Sudah, sudah," Suzuna mengelus puncak kepala Yuya penuh sayang.

"Maaf ya, sayang." Izumi ikut-ikutan mendekat. Ia merasa bersalah juga pada adiknya.

"Biarkan saja dia. Jangan mengerubunginya, nanti dia kepanasan dan tambah menangis." Youichi mengibaskan tangan kirinya untuk mengusir Suzuna dan Izumi, membuat dua perempuan itu manyun dan segera menyingkir.

"Kenapa paman You kelihatan tidak peduli sama Izumi-_chan_?" Yutaro bertanya pada sang ayah disebelahnya.

Sena tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan putranya. "Bukannya tidak peduli, Yutaro-_kun_. Hanya saja, Yuya sedang membutuhkan ayahnya. Jadi paman You lebih mementingkan Yuya."

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di bangku santai dekat Youichi, mereka sesekali melirik kearah setan yang tengah berusaha menidurkan putranya. Dan tentu saja setan itu membalasnya dengan sinis tiap menangkap pandangan dari dua orang itu.

"Itu namanya tidak peduli 'kan?" Yutaro masih belum puas dengan jawaban sang ayah tadi.

"Bukan, tapi karena bayi belum bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri, tentu saja orang tua akan membantunya. Berbeda dengan kalian yang sudah anak-anak, kalau kalian mau sesuatu, kalian bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi waktu kalian kecil juga, orang tua selalu membantu." Sena berharap jawabannya bisa dimengerti Yutaro yang sebentar lagi akan jadi kakak. Karena bocah kecil itu juga akan mengalami perbedaan perhatian darinya dan Suzuna.

"Ayah dan ibu juga akan seperti itu kalau adik lahir?" tanya Yutaro dengan wajah sedih.

"Tentu saja, cebol sialan… Lalu kau tidak akan dipedulikan lagi! Kekekeke…." Sora yang entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Sena ikut nimbrung.

"Tidak seperti itu," Sena mengacak rambut gelap Sora dengan gemas. "Ayah dan ibu itu sangat peduli dengan kalian."

"Paman sok tahu!"

Sena menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sora. "Jadi kau merasa tidak dipedulikan?"

Sora hanya menggedikan bahu. "Paman tidak asik, aku 'kan mau mengerjai dia!" pria kecil menunjuk Yutaro dengan gadunya.

"Dasar setan nyebelin!" cibir Yutaro dengan suara pelan, agar sang ayah tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

Sayangnya, Sora ini punya pendengar seperti Youichi. Jadi, pria itu tetap mendengar kata-kata Yutaro barusan. Tapi ia hanya mendengus sebal menanggapinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youichi dan Mamori yang baru saja kembali dengan satu botol kecil berisi susu, mereka tampak tengah berusaha menidurkan Yuya. Pria kecil tersenyum kecil melihat ayah dan ibunya seperti itu. "Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertengkar," ia bergumam dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku dengar lho… Sora-_kun_," bisik Izumi tepat di telinga Sora.

Pria itu melirik Izumi yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingnya dengan pandangan galak. "Dasar!"

Adiknya itu memamerkan senyum manis pada Sora, tidak peduli pada pandangan sinis dan kata-katanya yang kasar. Gadis kecil itu merasa bahagia mendengar pernyataan Sora.

"_Minna_, ayo masuk, makan malam sudah siap."

Sora dan Izumi menoleh kompak kearah sang ibu. Sena, Suzuna, dan Yutaro juga menoleh kearah Mamori lalu mengikuti wanita itu masuk menuju ruang makan.

"Aku mau bantu Youichi menidurkan Yuya dulu, kalian duluan ya." kata Mamori saat mereka tiba di depan ruang makan.

"Tapi, Mamo-_nee_ dan You-_nii_ ikut makan bersama 'kan?" tanya Suzuna.

Mamori mengangguk dan langsung menggandeng Youichi ke kamar.

"Haah… mereka itu makin mesra saja ya," Sena tersenyum sambil memandangi langkah kakaknya. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa dimana dua orang itu selalu bertengkar, meributkan hal sepele, pemandangan yang sekarang ia lihat rasanya seperti sebuah keajaiban.

"Sena, kau sedang apa? Ayo masuk!"

"Eh?" Sena terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera menyusul istrinya serta anak-anak yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Pria itu menempatkan diri di sebelah Yutaro, berhadapan dengan Suzuna, sementara di samping wanita itu ada Izumi yang berhadapan dengan Sora.

"Kita langsung makan? Tidak menunggu ayah dan ibu?" tanya Izumi sebelum mulai makan.

"Ayah dan ibumu itu pasti lama. Fufufufu…." Suzuna malah tertawa mencurigakan menjawab pertanyaan Izumi. Dan tentu saja, Izumi mengernyitkan dahiya karena bingung dengan maksud Suzuna.

"Jangan meracuni adik sialanku dengan hal-hal sialan seperti itu!" protes Sora yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Suzuna.

Sena menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya, sementara Izumi dan Yutaro memandangi yang lain dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Yutaro polos.

"Tidak perlu tahu!" jawab Sora dan Sena kompak.

Sementara Suzuna cuma nyengir menerima protes dari Sena dan Sora. Mereka akhirnya mulai makan sambil menunggu Mamori dan Youichi. Pasangan setan-malaikat itu baru datang saat acara makan malam sudah hampir selesai. Mereka langsung bergabung dan mulai makan tanpa banyak bicara. Yang terdengar cuma Mamori yang menawarkan beberapa makanan pada Youichi, tapi hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Hey, tugas musim panas bagaimana?" Yutaro membuka obrolan dengan dua temannya sambil mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan saus dengan _tissue_.

"Aku belum mengerjakannya sama sekali. Aku butuh bantuan ayah dan ibu," jawab Izumi sambil melirik dua orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah sebagian," Sora melahap satu sendok terakhir makanan di piringnya. "Itu tugas yang sangat gampang."

"Memangnya kalian dapat tugas apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Kami disuruh menulis tentang orang yang kami idolakan." Jawab Izumi.

"Tugas sialan macam apa itu?!"

Mamori melotot kearah sang suami menanggapi protes tidak pentingnya. "Lalu kalian menulis tentang siapa?"

"Tentang Eyeshield 21," jawab Yutaro bangga.

"HHIIIEEE….!"

"Yaaay! Ibu akan membantumu, Yuta-_chi_…." Suzuna mencubit pipi putra kesayangannya dengan gemas mendengar jawaban itu. "Ibu ini paling tahu kalau soal Eyeshield!" lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan Sena yang sudah jadi batu.

"Kalau kalian berdua?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Aku menulis tentang ayah dan ibu…." Jawab Izumi sambil mengambil satu potong _cream puff_.

"Tentang kakek Yuuya," jawab Sora kalem, matanya yang persis Mamori melirik sang ayah. Ia tahu, ibunya itu juga melihat kearah Youichi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Diam-diam, setan kecil itu tersenyum melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi sang ayah. "Kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya pada Youichi.

"Tidak." Jawab Youichi pasti lalu meninggalkan ruangan sebelum menghabiskan makanannya.

Suasana jadi hening mendadak. Semuanya menatap Mamori seolah meminta penjelasan. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya untuk menyusul sang suami.

Mamori berjalan menuju lorong-lorong yang dipenuhi gambar dirinya dan Youichi. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil terus menyusuri kapal. Dan Mamori menemukan suaminya tengah duduk diam menghadap laut. Lagi-lagi Mamori tersenyum, diam-diam ia mendekati Youichi kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang suami. Mamori mendekatkan wajahnya, menghirup wangi maskulin yang ia sukai.

"Kau marah pada Sora-_kun_?" tanya Mamori langsung.

"Tidak," jawab Youichi santai.

"Hm… Lalu?"

"Aku hanya malas, kalau aku di sana, pasti pembicaraannya akan lebih menyebalkan."

Mamori mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tahu, sesekali kau boleh bercerita padaku."

"Aku tidak butuh! Bercerita tidak merubah apapun!"

"Menceritakan apa yang rasakan bisa membantu sedikit mengurangi bebanmu."

"Tapi tidak merubah keadaan, itu tidak ada gunanya!"

Wanita cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Youichi. Tidak mungkin dia menangapi lagi. Bisa-bisa berakhir dengan pertengkaran. "Ayo masuk, You…."

Youichi menarik kepala Mamori agar lebih dekat dengannya lalu memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir wanita muda itu.

"Dasar!" Mamori memukul pelan lengan suaminya sebelum kembali masuk. Ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya yang seperti itu.

Youichi sendiri hanya menyeringai lalu menyusul langkah Mamori. Mereka melangkah ke menuju ruangan utama, dimana semuanya sedang berkumpul.

"Maaf," ungkap Sora saat melihat ayahnya kembali.

"Lupakan saja!" jawab Youichi sambil duduk di samping Sena.

"Aku pikir kau tadi marah, Hiruma-_san_…." Ungkapnya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil!"

"Kau memang seperti anak kecil!" sambung Mamori yang duduk di dekat Izumi.

Youichi hanya mendengus lalu meraih majalah bulanan _American Football_ di meja. Sedetik kemudian pria itu sudah sibuk dengan obrolan tentang amefuto bersama Sena.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapal ini benar-benar punya You-_nii_?" tanya Suzuna yang mengganggu obrolan Youichi dan suaminya.

"Kapan aku bilang kapal sialan ini milikku?" Youichi bertanya balik sambil menatap Suzuna.

"Bukan punya Hiruma-_san_, lalu punya siapa?"

Youichi menunjuk Mamori sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sena.

"HEEE?"

"Hadiah kok," Mamori tersenyum kikuk.

"Siapa orang yang memberikan hadiah seperti ini pada ibu?" tanya Sora.

"Ayahmu,"

"HEEE?"

"Itu sih sama saja," komentar Suzuna.

"Tentu saja beda, ini punya istri sialan, bukan punyaku!"

"Tapi You-_nii_ yang memberikannya!"

"Terserah kau saja!" Youichi mengakhiri debat tidak pentingnya dengan Suzuna lalu kembali membicarakan _amefuto_ dengan Sena. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan jadwal pertandingan, kelemahan dan kelebihan beberapa tim, dan strategi yang bisa digunakan.

"Ibu, aku ngantuk…." Ucap Izumi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Sena.

Mamori yang tengah asik bergosip dengan Suzuna langsung menoleh. "Hm? Kau mau tidur?"

Malaikat kecil itu mengangguk lemah sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang ibu.

"Ayo, ibu antar ke kamarmu," tawar Mamori.

"Tidak usah, aku sendiri saja. _Oyasumi_, ibu," Izumi mengecup pipi sang ibu lalu turun dari kursi. "_Oyasumi,_ tante Suzu, dan adik kecil…" ia mencium pipi Suzuna sambil mengelus perut tantenya yang mulai buncit itu.

"_Oyasumi_, sayang…." Mamori dan Suzuna menjawab kompak.

"Ayah?"

"Hm?" Youichi menoleh kearah putri sematawayangnya dengan malas.

Segera saja gadis kecil itu mendaratkan ciuman di pipi sang ayah. "_Oyasumi_… ayah tampan…."

"Hm," jawab Youichi seadanya.

"_Oyasumi,_ paman Sena,"

"_Oyasumi,_ cantik," Sena tersenyum kecil sambil membelai rambut auburn Izumi.

"_Oyasumi,_ Sora-_kun_, Yutaro-_kun_," Izumi berucap sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke kamar.

"Waah… kenapa kami tidak mendapat ciuman selamat malam juga?" goda Yutaro.

"Jangan harap!" tentang Izumi

"Kau nggak akan pergi tidur kalau terus mengucapkan kalimat sialan tidak penting itu." Kata Youichi yang seolah mengusir putrinya.

"Huuh… iya, iya, aku tidur kok!" Izumi cemberut lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Kaki kecil itu menyusuri lantai beralaskan karpet merah mewah dengan santai, matanya yang hijau cerah seperti milik sang ayah memperhatikan sekeliling, lalu terfokus pada satu foto. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya mendadak hilang saat memandangi foto itu. Bibirnya yang mungil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh foto itu. Foto ayah dan ibunya yang tengah khusuk berdoa dihari pernikahan mereka. Dalam foto itu, mereka berdua menunduk dan memejamkan mata, Mamori tampak tersenyum kecil sementara Youichi tidak berekspresi seperti biasa. Izumi tersenyum melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanan orang tuanya. Meski Youichi dan Mamori dalam foto itu masih memakai sarung tangan. Cincin yang sampai sekarang masih berada di jari orang tuanya itu tampak berkilau diantara jari-jari yang saling bertaut, memanjatkan doa.

"Nona muda, belum tidur?"

Izumi tersentak dan segera memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara itu. Matanya menatap galak seorang pria dibelakangnya.

"Maaf mengagetkan," pria itu membungkuk sopan pada Izumi.

"Aku kira ada penculik," ujar Izumi dengan polosnya.

"Maaf, nona." Si pria masih membungkuk sopan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa… _Ne_, paman… aku mau foto ini." Izumi menunjuk foto yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

"Ini?"

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku mau punya foto ini, paman bisa kan?" Izumi tersenyum malaikat dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya.

"Te-tentu saja, nona muda."

"Yaaay… ayo, sekarang, paman." Gadis cilik itu bersorak tidak sabaran.

"I-iya, baiklah." Pria itu menggandeng Izumi menuju sebuah ruangan yang seperti ruang kerja. "Tapi, nona harus janji kalau tidak ada akan tahu tentang foto itu ya…"

"Ayah pasti mengancam yang aneh-aneh." Izumi merengut mengingat kebiasaan ayahnya yang satu itu. Ia lalu memperhatikan paman pekerja kapal yang sedang sibuk dengan komputer.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, foto yang Izumi inginkan muncul dari mesin _print_ dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Gadis itu memekik kegirangan melihatnya. Ia berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman baik hati itu sebelum kembali ke kamar.

"Izumi-_chan_ belum tidur?"

"Eh?" Izumi menoleh menatap wanita cantik yang bertanya padanya sembari memasukan foto yang ia dapat ke dalam saku belakang celana yang ia pakai. "Ibu?"

Mamori tersenyum dan langsung menggendong putrinya. "Tadi ibu ke kamarmu, ternyata kau tidak ada. Darimana?" ia bertanya sambil berjalan menuju kamar Izumi.

"Aku habis melihat semua foto itu…" Izumi menunjuk beberapa foto yang mereka lihat. " Ayah dan ibu itu romantis sekali, tapi kenapa sering bertengkar?"

"Haa? Ibu juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, kalau tidak bertengkar dengannya itu… hidup seperti membosankan, ahaha…."

"Ibu aneh!" protes Izumi.

Mamori hanya tersenyum lalu menidurkan putrinya di tempat tidur. "Ibu sangat, sangat mencintai ayahmu… kami tidak akan pernah berpisah seperti yang kau takutkan."

"Janji ya?"

"Tentu saja, ibu pernah berjanji juga 'kan dulu. Sekarang, cepat tidur." Mamori mengecup kening Izumi lalu menyelimuti putrinya.

"_Oyasumi_, ibu…." ucap Izumi sebelum Mamori beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Mimpi indah, cantik…."

Izumi tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban. Saat pintu sudah ditutup sempurna oleh sang ibu dari luar, Izumi merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan foto yang ia dapat tadi.

"Aku sayang ayah-ibu," ucapnya lalu mencium foto itu.

~XXXXX~

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" Youichi menggerutu tapi tetap menjatuhkan Sora yang berada dalam gendongannya ke tempat tidur dengan lembut.

"Aku memang masih kecil kok." Protes Sora. Ia masih memegangi tangan ayahnya yang sudah siap untuk keluar kamar. "Ayo temani aku… adik sialan itu ditemani ibu, cebol juga ditemani ibunya, ayah harus menemaniku."

Youichi menghela nafas malas lalu berbaring di samping putranya. "Cepat tidur."

Sora tersenyum kecil kemudian memeluk erat Youichi, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya tapi tidak bisa. Sora sama sekali belum mengantuk.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan, anak jelek."

"Hm?" Sora kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap sang ayah.

"Semakin hari kau bertambah besar, aku senang melihatmu tumbuh seperti ini. Kau sama sekali tidak manja, kau juga bisa berfikir diatas anak-anak sialan seumuranmu. Aku bisa melihat kau calon pemimpin yang hebat.

Sora tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, ini adalah pertama kali Youichi memujinya. Ia tahu, pembicaraan dengan ayahnya ini merupakan pembicaraan orang dewasa. Maka Sora menyiapkan telinga dan otak untuk mendengar dan mengingat semua yang akan ayahnya katakan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan jadi pria yang kuat. Melindungi adik-adik sialanmu saat mereka dalam bahaya, menghibur saat mereka sedih, jadi sandaran saat mereka lelah. Yang terpenting, awasi Izumi dari si cebol itu."

"Aku akan melakukan semuanya, kapten!" jawab Sora pasti.

Youichi tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan pada putranya itu. "Kau akan mendapatkan semua hal yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan saat kecil, bocah sialan."

Sora mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk erat ayahnya. "Ayah, waktu ayah seumuranku… apa kakek juga menidurkan ayah seperti yang ayah lakukan sekarang padaku?" mata yang persis seperti milik Mamori itu kembali menatap lekat sang setan.

Manik hijau itu meredup sedih. "Tidak, kakek sialanmu selalu saja pergi untuk main catur, dia tidak pernah pulang. Kecuali saat dia kalah…."

"Lalu dimana nenek?"

"Mati." Jawab Youichi asal. "Cepat tidur! Kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Ahahaha… kau galak sekali! Baiklah, tapi satu pertanyaan lagi ya…."

Youichi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya untuk menanggapi Sora.

"Ayah benci kakek?"

"Untuk sekarang... tidak." Sekali lagi Youichi memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya pada Sora yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Bocah kecil itu merapat ke pelukan Youichi kemudian memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Dasar bocah sialan." Youichi mengumpat dalam sebuah bisikan. Ia melirik Sora yang begitu erat memeluknya sembari tersenyum sekali lagi.

~XXXXX~

Langit malam ini begitu penuh bintang, membuat Suzuna dan Sena tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Setelah putranya tidur, mereka memutuskan untuk ke haluan dan tiduran di geladak, memperhatikan langit yang begitu indah.

"Rasanya… seperti kembali ke masa lalu ya, Sena…." Suzuna membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm," Sena menjawab seadanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kita tidak pernah punya kenangan bagus di kapal pesiar."

"Ada kok… waktu Buro-_chan_ mengundang kita makan malam bersama itu…."

"Ah? Yang makanan kita hilang… dan kau berpura-pura menjadi detektif untuk mencari pelakunya? Ahahahaha….."

Suzuna memukul pelan lengan suaminya dengan gemas. "Kenapa yang kau ingat bagian itu?!"

"Ahahaha… Suzuna, jangan memukulku!" protes Sena yang belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Huuh…." Suzuna mulai duduk dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kesal karena suaminya ini malah tertawa. Padahal ia ingin membicarakan hal-hal romantis.

"Hee…? Suzuna kenapa?" tanya Sena polos.

Tidak ada respon dari Suzuna.

"Waktu merayakan kemenangan dari Hakushu, kau cantik sekali lho… sayang waktu itu kita terlalu bersemangat dengan permainan Balon Neraka, jadi tidak punya waktu untuk berdua."

"Tidak usah membahas hal itu." Jawab Suzuna dingin.

Dan mau tidak mau Sena kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Suzuna. "Tapi sejak dulu, sampai sekarang pun… aku tetap menyukai waktu berdua denganmu."

"Tidak usah menggombal." Protes Suzuna lagi. "Anak ini sudah minta tidur bersama ayahnya." Suzuna mengusap perutnya yang mulai buncit sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sena.

"Baiklah…." Sena langsung bangun dan menggandeng Suzuna menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan sosok bayangan hitam yang tanpa mereka sadari memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Dasar cebol-cebol sialan." Umpat bayangan hitam itu sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya, menampilkan sosok setan tampan yang berjalan pelan menuju haluan. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat mengintip dua adiknya itu. Ia hanya ingin menghirup udara malam di tempat ini setelah keluar dari kamar putranya.

Tapi berhubung ia melihat pasangan itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan bersembunyi sambil menyiapkan buku hitam keramat-nya, siapa tahu ia mendapatkan info yang bagus. Meski pada akhirnya buku itu kembali ke singgasananya tanpa hasil apa pun.

Setan itu memandangi lautan luas dan gelap dari matanya hijau cerah. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Yang pasti, itu tentu sangat menyenangkan baginya. Ia menghirup udara malam hingga memenuhi paru-parunya. Tapi, teringat dengan nasehat istri tercinta yang mengatakan bahwa udara malam sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan, sang setan akhirnya melangkah masuk. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Mamori tengah berdiri di dekat _box_ bayi sambil tersenyum kecil. Youichi ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan sambil menghampiri sang istri.

Mamori menoleh lalu tersenyum padanya. "Dia mengigau, memanggilmu." Jawab Mamori juga dengan suara pelan.

Tangan besar milik Youichi terulur untuk mengusap kepala putra bungsunya dengan lembut. "Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja, sekarang giliranmu menidurkan aku." Youichi menyeringai seksi.

"Dasar!" umpat Mamori pelan. Wanita itu akhirnya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sementara suaminya masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya.

Wajah pria itu tampak lebih segar saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung berbaring di samping Mamori, dan saat itu juga, sang istri merapat kearahnya. Wanita itu menempatkan kepalanya di dada Youichi yang bidang.

"Ayah…."

"Haa? Sejak kapan aku jadi ayah sialanmu?!" protes Youichi.

"Mou! Bukan itu maksudku… kau 'kan ayahnya anak-anakku." Mamori memainkan kancing piyama Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memanggilku dengan panggilan sialan itu?"

"Hm… tidak apa-apa, aku pikir, anak-anak 'kan sudah besar, harusnya kita mengajarkan lebih banyak hal pada mereka. Mana mungkin aku terus memanggilmu Youichi sampai mereka besar. Bagaimana, ayah?"

"Aku geli mendengarnya." Komentar Youichi yang sukses membuat Mamori mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya aku akan memanggilmu itu… Hm, mungkin tidak sekarang kalau kau masih tidak terbiasa. Tapi aku pasti akan memanggilmu 'ayah'." Mamori mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mata sang suami yang sangat ia sukai. "Kau juga… sampai kapan mau memanggilku 'istri sialan'?! Panggil aku 'ibu' untuk mengajarkan pada anak-anak."

"Jangan harap!" mata hijau itu berkilat galak. "Panggilan itu cuma untuk satu orang, dan aku tidak akan memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan itu."

"Panggilan itu untuk ibu?" Mamori menatap Youichi dengan pandangan sedih. "Makanya, terbukalah padaku, Youichi… aku ini 'kan istrimu, apa kau masih menganggapku orang lain." Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai menggenang. Segera saja Mamori mengusap matanya, agar cairan bening itu tidak menetes keluar.

"Kau ini…." Youichi merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya dengan erat. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menangis, dasar bodoh."

"Habisnya… aku 'kan sedih, kau bahkan tidak pernah membagi bebanmu denganku." Mamori masih menggosok matanya yang sekarang terasa perih.

Youichi tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kalau waktunya tepat, aku akan ceritakan. Tapi sekarang kita akan lburan, jadi jangan hancurkan liburan anak-anak sialan itu cuma karena cerita cengeng. Sekarang aku mau tidur, sebaiknya kau menyingkir." Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Mamori agar menyingkir dari dadanya.

"Pelit!" protes Mamori.

"Kau berat!" ledek Youichi sembari menjulurkan lidahnya._ "Oyasumi."_ Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir wanitanya sebelum memejamkan mata.

"_Oyasumi,_ Youichi." Jawab Mamori, ia tersenyum saat membelai rambut belahan jiwanya itu. Perlahan-lahan, mata birunya juga terpejam.

**TBC**

Ratingnya nnaaaaiiiikkk... nyahahaha...

endingnya gaje... padahal masih pengen lanjut... tapi berhubung sudah terlalu panjang, jadi saia selesaikan di sini saja... minna, reviewnya silahkaaann... XDD


End file.
